


Challenge

by Branch



Series: Challenge [1]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Niou through his middle school career and his meeting and fascination with Yagyuu.  Also traces the pre-canon development of the Rikkai team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niou enters junior high and encounters a wonderful new game.

Niou Masaharu liked seeing people disconcerted. The expression itself amused him, and the knowledge that he had been the one to put it on somebody’s face gave him a nice, warm glow of accomplishment. And, while he liked playing with people who appreciated his art and style, in order to get the full effect it was best to target the straightlaced and serious.

Thus, after spending a month or so observing his fellow first years it was as natural as sunrise that he should choose Yagyuu Hiroshi as his first major target.

Yagyuu was prim and proper, respectful and reserved. His appearance and his work were uniformly precise and neat. He spoke to everyone, from the teachers to his study partners to the girls who made eyes at him, in exactly the right fashion and degree for a good student with little interest in entanglements, either friendly or romantic.

He was ideal.

Masaharu had indulged in a little petty theft with every expectation of a handsome return on his effort. The contrast would be especially piquant, when that still face broke into an expression of shock, and possibly even turned red. It was a shame he couldn’t get rid of the glasses, in order to get the full effect of the eyes widening, but perfection was rare. Masaharu accepted this, while taking pleasure in coming as close as possible. This one should be fairly close, albeit on a small scale.

He was, therefore, very surprised when Yagyuu, upon discovering what had been substituted for one of his books, merely flipped through a few pages of extremely explicit erotic postcards before tucking them back into his bag without so much as a raised brow. Masaharu was still trying to assimilate this when Yagyuu paced over to his desk.

“Niou-kun, if it isn’t too much trouble, might I ask for the return of my dictionary?” Yagyuu asked, quite calmly.

When Masaharu actually processed the request, and the fact that Yagyuu seemed to have no intention of returning the postcards, he broke into a grin of utter delight. He produced the dictionary with a slight flourish.

“Why, of course, Yagyuu. You only had to ask.” How wonderful. He did love a good challenge.

Yagyuu’s resigned sigh as he accepted the book made Masaharu wonder for a second whether he had said that last out loud. But no. If Yagyuu had figured out who was responsible for the little trick so quickly, he likely knew just by Masaharu’s expression what he’d let himself in for.

Masaharu whistled through the halls for the rest of the day.

Yagyuu surprised him again by inviting Masaharu to play a set with him after the tennis club’s afternoon practice was done. He was not particularly surprised when Yagyuu won handily. Masaharu had already tagged Yagyuu as one of the strongest players in their year, short of The Miraculous Three. In another year, Yagyuu’s speed ball would probably be unbelievable.

So Masaharu wondered, as they packed up, what the point of this game had been. Did Yagyuu not have his measure already? Given his obviously sharp observational skills that seemed unlikely. On the other hand, Masaharu knew that plenty of people were taken in by his rough and casual attitude. But this one was obviously no stranger to deceptive fronts, himself, if the go-round with the pictures was any indication. It was a puzzle.

Masaharu liked puzzles, too.

As they started off their respective ways, Yagyuu looked at him, glasses flashing and concealing whatever expression might be behind them.

“It pays to attend to the important things, Niou-kun,” he said, in the tone of someone quoting an aphorism in Literature class. And then he was gone.

Masaharu’s eyes narrowed as he looked after his classmate. So. If he wasn’t mistaken, the point of the game had actually been to suggest that, not only was Yagyuu a better player, but that he was better because he did not indulge in unimportant things. Like, say, tricks and provocations.

Well then. Masaharu felt his lips curving in the smile that made even his friends nervous. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one who liked a challenge?

* * *

Very brief experiment confirmed that Masaharu was unlikely to catch Yagyuu up on the tennis court. Not, at any rate, by conventional means. Yagyuu just had that extra edge of technique. So Masaharu settled down to observe and analyze, looking for other means. And if no one else knew what to make of the brilliant grins he occasionally couldn’t help bestowing on Yagyuu, that was fine with him. This one would last him for months, possibly even years.

That was the part that no one seemed to understand. Yes, Masaharu loved his tricks just for the waves they caused. But the deception or manipulation itself was only the tail end of the thing. The real heart of it was understanding; the trick was simply the proof that he had understood correctly. And, of course, stirring people up made for even more opportunities to observe and understand. It was Masaharu’s own awareness of how central understanding was that allowed him to turn it around–to conceal himself while indulging his taste for unsettling people. Most of the time it was lamentably easy.

Yagyuu Hiroshi was not easy to understand. Nor was he easy to unsettle.

Masaharu thought he just might be in love.

So, he checked off on his mental list, sex didn’t so much as make Yagyuu blush. Encouraging his admirers, which Masaharu spent a week doing to great effect, didn’t discommode him in the least. He was unfailingly polite to the most shrilly besotted girls. Masaharu added “inhuman patience” to his list of Yagyuu’s defenses.

After some consideration, and some more covert practice to pull it off, he played a set against Yagyuu while imitating his style and moves. That disturbed just about anyone, at least for a while. Yagyuu merely increased the power of his shots until his last speed ball blew the racquet out of Masaharu’s hands. Irritated, perhaps, but not disturbed. Oh well. The exercise wasn’t without a productive aspect; Yagyuu’s moves were a nice addition to Masaharu’s repertoire.

Indeed, he had occasion to use it within the week. Toshiyuki had it coming. Really, Masaharu considered it his duty to the club to keep that kind from getting too far above themselves. So, after spending the match hammering him with one drive after another, just as Toshiyuki was starting to get his stance right to return them, Masaharu gave him a curving slice instead. Wavering, attempting to shift his balance fast enough to return it, Toshiyuki stepped right on the stray ball Masaharu had spent half a game maneuvering him in front of.

Such a shame that the first years were so much laxer about collecting balls for each other than they were for the second and third years.

Toshiyuki went down hard and lay, wheezing. Masaharu sauntered to the net and propped himself on one of the posts.

“Are you all right?” he inquired, light and mocking.

Toshiyuki wheezed some more, and Masaharu watched with great satisfaction as he tottered over to the benches. Now, maybe, he’d shut up about what a great all around player he was going to be.

“Such an extreme measure was unnecessary, Niou-kun,” Yagyuu’s level voice said behind him. Masaharu tossed a look over his shoulder, and noted that Yagyuu’s mouth was actually a little tight. Interesting.

“I only do things like that to people who really annoy me,” he returned with a thin, lazy smile. Yagyuu’s brow arched.

“Really?” he asked, all polite skepticism.

“Some people annoy me just by breathing,” Masaharu admitted. He stretched, vastly pleased. Not only had the matter with Toshiyuki worked out precisely, but for some reason it had bothered Yagyuu.

Now, the question was, why?

Because Masaharu had used one of Yagyuu’s moves to do it? It seemed unlikely, since it hadn’t bothered Yagyuu when Masaharu had used them against _him_. But perhaps he didn’t want anyone thinking that he had actually shown that move to Masaharu, that he had participated in any way in a trick like this.

Perhaps because it was a teammate? But Yagyuu had watched him pull things just as vicious on classmates and never blinked. Masaharu spent a happy moment recalling the rather lurid love confession to the teacher that he had inserted into the English homework Hidenori was called upon to read aloud. It would never have worked if Hidenori had been good enough in English to actually think about the content of what he was reading, but knowing that he wasn’t was, after all, exactly why Masaharu had chosen that tactic. Did Yagyuu feel more protective of the tennis club than general schoolmates? Was that, perhaps, the reason he was so courteously distant toward them all, because otherwise he would care too much?

Masaharu was positive that Yagyuu’s smooth front hid some kind of passion behind it. No one played tennis the way he did without passion.

When Masaharu knew what kind, then he would have the key to unsettle The Unflappable One.

* * *

They were all playing doubles, and Masaharu was getting bored. It was all Yukimura’s fault. He had mentioned to the captain that, while the Regulars were well supplied with excellent singles players, their best doubles pair would be retiring soon, and wouldn’t it be a good idea to find out who could be promoted to fill that space? And, before you could blink, here they all were, with a rotation drawn up to see who might play well with whom. Because when Yukimura spoke like that, all quiet and reasonable and commanding, everyone did what he said, including the captain, who, Masaharu couldn’t help noticing, seemed a little afraid of Yukimura.

Masaharu spared a sneer, before hitting a surprise drive to set his current partner up with a nice, smashable lob. Surely, even Akashi couldn’t miss that one.

Most of his partners were incompetent, and the others were boring. The only one Masaharu had enjoyed his game with was Jackal, because, after a very brief shake-down, he had settled at the baseline and prevented the other side from scoring and let Masaharu toy with their opponents to his heart’s content. But he’d only gotten to play with Jackal twice so far.

It was times like this that he wished Yukimura wasn’t so damn easy-going most of the time. Any trick that didn’t involve tennis would roll right off that sunny charm he used to wind the club around his finger, and any trick that did involve tennis was right out of the question. If he tried it, Yukimura would probably have the nerve to give him instructions for improvement, after he finished mopping the court with Masaharu.

Never even mind that, if he did attempt to put something over on Yukimura, Sanada, who had no sense of humor Masaharu could detect, would skin him. Possibly for the purpose of making Yukimura a new pair of house slippers. Sanada was that kind of bloody minded, iron bastard, and anyone with eyes could see that he had a mother-hen complex over Yukimura. It went strangely with his hot temper, not to mention Yukimura’s greater skill, but Masaharu figured that was probably half the point–Yukimura could harness Sanada’s temper.

No, he decided, there was no hope for it. They were all stuck doing whatever Yukimura wanted. He aimed his last shot at his opponent’s toe, which at least elicited a nice yowl, and sulked.

Well, at least he was in good time to watch Yagyuu play his next match.

Yagyuu playing doubles was a curious thing, to Masaharu’s eye. After a couple weeks of doubles work, Yagyuu was getting a reputation as a frightening observer and analyst, because he tended to call aloud advice and directions to his partners regarding how to respond to the other pair. He wasn’t up to Yanagi’s level, but Masaharu would admit he did keep an impressive eye on his opponents.

The strange part was that he never seemed to so much as glance at his partner. Even if he was at the net, he seemed to know, without looking, where his partner was and what he was doing. He never said anything about that, which might explain why no one else had noticed yet; he just acted on the knowledge. Masaharu was fascinated.

Yagyuu’s matches tended to go pretty quickly, since it was still first-years playing first-years.

The second-year keeping an eye on them apparently agreed, since he looked at his roster, shrugged, and flipped to the next day’s page.

“Next!” he called. “Yagami-Ishida pair against Yagyuu-Niou pair!”

Masaharu blinked, and then smiled like a fox. His birthday present was here seven whole months early.

Yagyuu turned to look him up and down before shrugging minimally. “Perhaps you would be best suited to a forward position, Niou-kun?” he offered.

“Ever the gentleman,” Masaharu laughed, moving up.

As the focus of the match descended on them, though, he stopped laughing. His eyes widened and his teeth set. It had nothing to do with his opponents, though they weren’t too shabby a pair, and everything to do with what was standing behind him. Facing Yagyuu across the net he had noticed the intensity of Yagyuu’s game, the flare of focus and passion pressed under the smooth glass of Yagyuu’s manners and restraint. Playing on the same side as him was like standing next to a lightning strike. A charged, ringing atmosphere enfolded him. He could feel Yagyuu’s presence in it, like a weight. When he slid aside, before Yagyuu even called it, to let a drive sizzle past, ending the first game, Masaharu shot a pleased look over his shoulder and got an edged smile in return. Whatever Yagyuu did to keep track of his partners, it made him less careful of his distant front.

Masaharu was absolutely exhilarated. He knew he was showing himself more clearly than usual, too, and couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

They swept away the other pair in a whirlwind, and the second-year watching goggled a little until Masaharu gave him a sharp grin. Then he twitched.

“Winners, Yagyuu-Niou pair, 6-0,” he announced a bit blankly.

Masaharu was laughing again, under his breath, as he and Yagyuu walked off the court. He was positive, now, that he was playing with fire by seeking to unsettle Yagyuu.

So much the better.

“See you later, Yagyuu,” he murmured as they packed up. “Maybe we can play together again, some time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niou and Yagyuu become a doubles pair, and the game continues.

True to Masaharu’s prediction, or perhaps it had been a threat, he and Yagyuu played together more and more frequently over the next weeks. They, and the other two Masaharu had noticed as the best among the first years, always excepting the Glorious Three, worked their way through the ranks of the second years’ various doubles pairs undefeated. Masaharu was finally enjoying himself, even if their opponent pairs still weren’t much of a challenge. Only the remaining Regular pair could even take them two out of three.

The fourth of their little party, Marui, preened amusingly about that.

They learned fairly quickly that it was best to keep the styles mixed. Yagyuu with Jackal had excellent communication, and immense power, but a vital spark was missing. Masaharu added this to his list of Yagyuu-notes, that Yagyuu’s aggression on the court didn’t show equally with every partner. Masaharu and Marui spent more time in competition with each other than with their opponents. As long as they kept it mixed up, though, they walked right over just about everyone.

They didn’t get really slaughtered until the Munificent Three decided to get in on the action. Masaharu wasn’t the only one who was surprised that they could sweep the court in doubles almost as thoroughly as they did in singles.

Since winning was clearly out of the question, Masaharu concentrated on losing by a reasonable margin, and took the opportunity to observe their various combinations.

Sanada played baseline for Yukimura; no surprises there. In something of the same fashion, Yanagi played cautious to Sanada’s aggressive, making no effort to contain Sanada but clearly understanding him well enough to pick up any openings. The combination that really dazzled Masaharu, though, was Yanagi and Yukimura, because the speed and flexibility of their play was astonishing. By now everyone was getting used to the supernatural accuracy of Yanagi’s _data_, and it applied well to doubles. But this was the first time Masaharu had seen Yukimura play doubles, and it was clear he had that same instinct for his partners that Yagyuu did. He never looked; he always knew.

Masaharu couldn’t help but grin, even though that match left him flat on his back. Maybe, if he could find the key, if he could really understand Yagyuu, the two of them could play like that.

After an exceedingly brief consultation with the new captain, Yukimura called their little gang of four over.

“We have one seasoned doubles pair who will be playing as Regulars for the upcoming year,” he told them. “It would be difficult to choose a single pair from the four of you to take the second doubles slot, and since you work smoothly as a unit, we aren’t going to. I would like to select the pair best suited to a given school, as we play next year, shifting as necessary. Will that be acceptable to all of you?”

Masaharu opened his mouth to ask a pointed question about why it was Yukimura making all these decisions and announcing them, and not the captain standing, silent and uncomfortable, behind the Trinity. He closed it again, with a smooth look, at Sanada’s burning glare.

“Quite acceptable, Yukimura-kun,” Yagyuu answered, coolly. Jackal nodded. Marui eyed Masaharu.

“It is extremely unlikely that the Niou-Marui pair will be called for,” Yanagi murmured. Masaharu wondered if he was the only one who heard the sardonic edge. Marui merely blew a bubble of gum and shrugged.

“Sounds fine to me,” he said, though Masaharu was fairly sure he was a bit annoyed not to be playing singles. Well, Marui could play singles with him, and that would keep their self-proclaimed genius busy. For himself, Masaharu waved a hand toward Yagyuu.

“What he said.”

Yukimura looked at him, head tipped to one side, for a long moment before he nodded. Masaharu had the unnerving, and unusual, sensation that Yukimura knew about the competition of wills and ingenuity between Masaharu and Yagyuu. And had chosen to permit it.

Honestly, he was starting to wonder why they hadn’t just made Yukimura captain this year and had done with it.

* * *

Their faculty advisor was the only stumbling block to the plan.

“This is… irregular, Yukimura-kun,” the man said, disapproval dripping from his voice. All four of the doubles crew looked back at him with equal disfavor.

Yukimura smiled.

“Perhaps,” he allowed, “but it will ensure the best possible performance of the Rikkai team.”

“I am not as sure of that.”

Masaharu stopped paying attention to the blowhard and started paying attention to Yagyuu. He was standing close enough for Masaharu to feel the tension slowly winding up that straight, poised frame. It was noticeable enough for Masaharu to wonder whether it was all because of the insult to their abilities, or if there was some other element.

“There is a proper way of doing things, Yukimura-kun, and this is not the way our team does things,” the advisor concluded.

Afterward, Masaharu always remembered that as the moment they all found out what it meant to have Yukimura as their captain, even if he didn’t have the title yet.

Yukimura’s eyes narrowed and glinted, the smile fading as his mouth hardened.

“You may continue to think that, if you wish to be remembered as the one responsible for Rikkai’s loss at Nationals this coming year,” he stated, and the husky voice was chill and precise as a surgical scalpel. “I do not think you wish that, though. You will understand, therefore, that I will lead this team to victory. And you will not interfere.”

Masaharu felt his jaw dropping, and noticed, distantly, that he wasn’t alone. Even _he_ didn’t talk to the teachers like _that_. Yukimura’s forms were perfectly courteous… except that he was definitely giving orders. And whatever resistance the advisor might have been able to muster in face of that cold, diamond sharp surety folded when Sanada stepped to Yukimura’s shoulder and added his own, much less subtle, glare to Yukimura’s.

As the advisor hemmed and hawed and retreated, Yagyuu let out a breath that caught Masaharu’s attention again. All the febrile tension had drained out of him, and he was looking at Yukimura. For the nth time, Masaharu damned the glasses that concealed half the nuances of Yagyuu’s expression, but the line of his mouth was suddenly uncertain, almost trembling.

Yukimura turned back to them.

“Please don’t be concerned. The reservations of outsiders will not affect you, and after a few wins I expect even those will fade.” His voice was gentle again, to match the warmth of the look he always gave the team.

Yagyuu bowed slightly. “We will not fail, Yukimura-san,” he stated, quiet but definite.

It was only by a great effort of will that Masaharu kept from gaping again. Yagyuu was always proper, of course, but proper was not the same as respectful. What he had just heard, for the first time, Masaharu realized, was respect. Yukimura was, of course, adept at bending people to his hand; Masaharu had watched him do it all season. But he’d never expected Yagyuu to succumb. Not the reserved, self-sufficient, distant Yagyuu Hiroshi.

So why now?

He chewed over the question as they returned to practice, and every interaction between Yagyuu and Yukimura added to his bemusement. Yagyuu wasn’t fawning, the way a lot of the less talented players did; he wasn’t treating Yukimura like some kind of avatar. He was simply attentive and respectful and…

…at ease.

Masaharu was so boggled he missed a swing and Marui snapped at him. Masaharu swiped the bubble out of Marui’s mouth with the next ball and went back to pondering.

At ease, as if some defensive tightness had loosened. Masaharu considered that thought. Defensive? Certainly, Yukimura had defended them, and quite sharply, too. Was Yagyuu reacting to that? But why would he feel he needed defense against a teacher, for crying out loud? All the teachers thought he was perfect.

Of course, the thought came to him, the opinion was not mutual. Now that he had something to compare it to, he could see the pattern of contempt in the way Yagyuu dealt with the teachers. Hostility, even, albeit muffled under those perfectly correct manners. A grin spread over Masaharu’s face as he contemplated it.

Yagyuu, the Perfect Gentleman, the apple of the administrative eye, had a problem with authority.

Masaharu chuckled out loud, earning a wary look from Marui. He loved irony almost as much as he loved a challenge, and this one was magnificent. He wondered what had happened to set Yagyuu so against order-giving adults, and to cause him to conceal his dislike so strenuously. No surprise that Yukimura had captured his allegiance, after defending them from one of the enemy so vigorously.

Now, now Masaharu thought he had the key.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress in school gives Niou the break in the game he's been looking for.

Masaharu was glad he waited for the right moment to turn his new key, though, because very shortly the entire school was enveloped in upset. If he hadn’t been inconvenienced by it, he would have basked in it. As was, there were a few annoyances countervailing his amusement and he considered the whole thing a break-even proposition.

Marui took exception more vigorously.

“Curriculum review!” he snarled, hitting his ball to balance on the net and then kicking the net to dislodge it. “One stupid administrator steps on his dick, and suddenly the entire school has tests piled up past our eyes. Why are the students suffering for this?”

“It’s the nature of the beast,” Yagyuu pointed out. “The provost embarrassed someone senior to him in the administration of our schools. His senior is, in turn, embarrassing the provost in as all-encompassing a manner as he can manage. We’re simply the medium of his revenge. The fitness tests would,” he added, less evenly than usual, “be a reasonable and even admirable step, if our preparedness was really in any question.”

Noting the teeth behind that statement, Masaharu placed odds with himself that whatever had happened to Yagyuu was the same shape as what was happening now. Had he played the part of the provost? Or just been caught in the wheels that time, too?

“In any case,” Jackal put in, “it’s probably a good idea to brush up on any weak subjects. We don’t want this affecting our team standing.”

Masaharu grunted, and cocked an eye at Yagyuu. They were class-mates, after all, and the help closest to hand.

“Social Studies for Science?” he offered.

“Reasonable,” Yagyuu approved after a moment. Masaharu did like it, that Yagyuu never backed down from any potential challenge or trap.

“You know, it’s a little scary when you two do that,” Marui told them. At two sets of raised brows he elaborated. “There’s probably a paragraph or two of explanation that you didn’t bother with, because you both already knew what you meant. Doubles Syndrome usually takes a little longer to set in, you know? You two are made for it. Lucky break, for you, there was such a push for doubles this year, or you might never have known.”

Masaharu threw back his head and laughed; he couldn’t help it. “Yes, it would undoubtedly have taken longer, otherwise,” he said, with a sly look at Yagyuu. “Fortuitous coincidence, that.”

“Fortuitous?” Yagyuu raised a brow at him. “Really?”

Masaharu grinned, pleased. He also liked Yagyuu’s subtlety. Their two doubles-mates would probably take it for genteel teasing, suggesting that Masaharu had sought Yagyuu out. Which was true enough. But, to Masaharu, it was another barb of challenge, asking whether he thought he could actually one-up his own doubles partner.

“Fortuitous,” he confirmed. “It brought so many important things to light.”

He had the distinct impression that Yagyuu’s eyes had narrowed. He gave back a limpid look, telling his target that, yes, he had discovered things Yagyuu would consider important that were not tennis. _Important things_ had been the terms of the challenge, after all.

And it only made the challenge brighter, for Yagyuu to know he was coming.

* * *

It was a busy winter, while the entire school studied madly for totally superfluous tests. Masaharu supposed the third-years probably didn’t notice the difference, but everyone else, including all the teachers, were thrown into a flurry. He observed the tiny, subtle signs of tension under Yagyuu’s customary coolness whenever a teacher tipped over the edge of hysteria in class. He experimented with little tricks to focus the fuss on himself rather than on the “good students” the teachers increasingly relied on to keep control of the disgruntled student body and get everyone ready. Little things, like switching the rats for the final behavioral lab and seeing how long it took everyone to notice, so as not to actually trigger a complete breakdown. Well, not in anyone but Hikashi-sensei, who had really had it coming. And, when the focus shifted, he watched the tiny lines at the corners of Yagyuu’s mouth, and between his brows, fade to smoothness again, and smiled, and planned.

Mad flurry was not, they all learned, considered sufficient cause to slack off of tennis practice. Not by Yukimura, at any rate, and his steel determination dragged everyone else in his wake. The Regular members became a team of units: the doubles pair, the doubles team, the Mad Three. And the captain, almost an afterthought at times. It was only natural that they should fall into study groups along the same lines.

Masaharu and Yagyuu, as agreed, traded assistance, Masaharu tutoring in Social Studies and Yagyuu in Science.

With three weeks to go before the tests, Masaharu decided the time was right. Yagyuu should be stressed enough to crack, but not quite enough to seriously break Masaharu in turn.

“You know,” he remarked, balling up a successfully completed sheet of study questions and batting it into the air, “you should consider teaching as a career, if you don’t want to go pro.” He watched Yagyuu’s shoulders stiffen.

“Really?”

“Well you’re sure a lot better at teaching this than Hikashi-sensei,” Masaharu said. Then he offered a lazy smile to his study partner. “But being a teacher wouldn’t give you enough protection, would it?”

Yagyuu’s pencil stilled.

“I have to congratulate you on your camouflage, Yagyuu,” Masaharu continued, casually. “I don’t think a single one of them has figured out how nervous they make you. Or how much you’d like to rip their hearts out for that.” He stood and stretched, body welcoming the movement after over an hour of inactivity. “Gotta say, though, I like my way better. It’s more fun to make _them_ nervous.”

Yagyuu’s head lifted, slowly, to look at him straight on. “Lack of control is your forte, Niou-kun, not mine,” he said, dead level.

“True, in a way,” Masaharu agreed, softly, “but it could be.” He prowled around the end of the low table, and Yagyuu watched him come without so much as a twitch. “How often do you want to just let go, Yagyuu?” he murmured. “How often do you want to let the teeth show and watch them flinch back? How often do you want to hammer all of your opponents into the dirt, not just the ones across a tennis net? How often do you want to laugh after you’ve done it?”

Yagyuu could hardly be breathing, he was so still. Masaharu knelt over Yagyuu’s folded legs, and delicately plucked off those frustrating glasses. Yagyuu’s eyes were narrow, ice-colored, glinting with danger. Masaharu smiled, entranced.

“I know how _much_ you want to,” he breathed. “I can see it.”

That assertion was the last straw, as he’d half expected it would be to someone who put so much effort into such a smooth, grippless front. There was a blurred moment of motion, and then Masaharu’s back hit the floor, violently enough to drive the air from his lungs. The hand holding the glasses was pinned, hard, to the floor beside him, and Yagyuu’s other hand was on his shoulder, thumb curled rather tightly over his throat.

“Do you really know?” Yagyuu asked, low and harsh. “Do you really want to?”

Rage blazed in Yagyuu’s pale eyes, and his expression, for once, was raw and open. Sharp, sweet thrill swept through Masaharu to see that unleashed passion, the thrill for which he had played this game. _He_ had touched this actinic blaze in the calm Yagyuu; _he_ had found the way to call it out. Oh, yes, he wanted to see this more often.

To do that, though, the first step was to keep Yagyuu from doing him serious bodily harm. So Masaharu did the last thing Yagyuu probably expected at this point. He relaxed under Yagyuu’s hold, let his head drop back on the floor, baring his throat, lowered his lashes over his eyes.

He had known from the start that Yagyuu liked a challenge as much as he did; the corollary was, often, that Yagyuu would not pursue an opponent who offered no resistance.

His faith in his own ability to understand another person was once again vindicated, as Yagyuu’s grip gradually loosened, and his weight left Masaharu. When Masaharu opened his eyes, meeting Yagyuu’s gaze was still rather like standing in the way of a laser, so he lay still for another few moments just to be on the safe side. He sat up, slowly, when Yagyuu made no further move, and offered back the glasses with a slight quirk of his mouth. He was pleased, though a bit surprised, when Yagyuu simply held them. Squinting at the lenses to try and tell their strength, Masaharu decided he must be close enough to be in focus.

Yagyuu was eyeing him like a tiger trying to decide whether some sharp-clawed creature would be more trouble than lunch was worth. Masaharu gave him a brilliant, wolverine’s smile, and he snorted.

“What,” Yagyuu enunciated, precisely, “was that in service of?”

“Why, my partner’s sanity and well being, of course,” Masaharu said, easily.

The ice-flash glare narrowed again.

“And my own entertainment,” Masaharu admitted. “Did you know that you’re magnificent when you drop that bland mask of yours?”

Yagyuu blinked.

“Beautiful like lightning,” Masaharu murmured, hearing his own voice go just a bit dreamy and not really caring. The exaltation of being amidst or around that kind of powerful, unruly, brilliant violence was something he treasured. He found it so rarely, and the chaos sparked by his little deceptions was really nothing to it. “You should do it more often,” he concluded.

Yagyuu made a scoffing noise and turned, abruptly, away.

“What did happen?” Masaharu asked, quietly. Yagyuu’s spine straightened with a nearly audible snap. “The better I know what it was,” Masaharu pointed out, “the better I can turn it aside from you.”

If the wolverine had suddenly asserted it was a butterfly, the tiger might have given it a similar look to the one Yagyuu was now giving Masaharu.

“And the better I can turn it aside,” Masaharu continued, reasonably, “the more often you’re likely to let go. It works out for everyone. Well,” he added, thoughtfully, “perhaps not our opponents, so much. But that’s their problem.”

Yagyuu had several gradations of socially polite smiles, but this was the first time Masaharu had seen one so clearly rooted in suppressed laughter. Yagyuu toyed with his glasses, for a few moments, looking pensive. Masaharu thought he might be considering the case of Hikashi-sensei, who would not be teaching again for a while after Masaharu had arranged for a good deal of extra caffeine to find its way into the man’s morning coffee and then switched the colors on all his notes and tabs. Just the colors. The resulting cognitive dissonance had produced a very nice little breakdown. No matter how wound up the man was getting, Hikashi-sensei should never have tried to make an example of Masaharu’s failures of scientific knowledge, especially when Masaharu had already been in a foul temper from losing three sets in a row to Yanagi. Totally aside from Masaharu’s personal satisfaction, the incident probably made for good credentials right now.

“It was a science teacher, actually,” Yagyuu said at last. Ah, irony struck again. Masaharu congratulated himself on the accuracy of his instincts; perhaps Yagyuu was rubbing off on him. “I showed, a little too clearly, that I was better at the material than he would probably ever be. He took exception.”

There was another stretch of silence, which Masaharu refrained from breaking.

“I spent the rest of the year pulling ridiculous punishments for the slightest infraction, and rapidly became a pariah among the students. None of them wanted anything to splash on them. I can’t,” Yagyuu said, thinly, “quite blame them.”

“Thus the Perfect Boy front,” Masaharu murmured, chin in one hand. Yagyuu inclined his head. Masaharu considered for a long moment before he decided not to bother asking whether Yagyuu had been one of those students who liked his teachers and was liked by them, previous to this rude awakening. He was fairly sure it was true; only betrayal would drive the fury he’d seen in Yagyuu’s eyes. He leaned forward and touched Yagyuu’s chin, ever so lightly, with his fingertips, to make his partner look around.

“It won’t happen again,” he stated. “If you’ll let me.”

“Let you _what_ is the question,” Yagyuu noted, but amusement flickered in those clear, cutting eyes. “It could be interesting, I suppose.”

“Eminently,” Masaharu agreed, compressing his exhilaration at all the wonderful, new possibilities into a gleaming grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niou and Yagyuu settle into their partnership.

It hadn’t taken any time at all to figure out that the months between when the third-years retired and when the school year ended were a time when the clubs could reorder themselves. A time to establish the new pecking order before another crop of first-years arrived, and everyone pecked on them. The tradition was a bit disrupted, this year, but, with the tests past and winter thawing, Masaharu started keeping an eye out. It had occurred to him that some of the very most and very least perceptive among the newly senior second-years might try something with either Jackal or Yagyuu, hoping to establish themselves as superior before the tournaments started and the doubles team’s win record made them untouchable. The mannerly ones were the obvious targets.

Masaharu didn’t know whether he was pleased or disappointed that it only took one incident to warn all like-minded sorts off of Yagyuu.

He had been waiting for it, and was in good time to turn a sharp eye on his partner when Nishio accosted him.

“Just because you’re a quarter of a Regular, don’t think you can give yourself too many airs,” the older student told Yagyuu, with a not very concealed sneer. “There are balls all over D court; clear them off so we can get more practice games going.”

Now that Masaharu knew what he was looking at, it was easy to see the tension in Yagyuu’s straight shoulders, the moment of hesitation and calculation over how much he would uncover himself by resisting. While the calculation was lovely, the hesitation wasn’t at _all_ what Masaharu wanted to see in Yagyuu. No, it just wouldn’t do.

“You want a game, hm?” he asked, strolling past Yagyuu’s shoulder. “That’s good. It means you’re free to play one with me. Aren’t you? Senpai.” He had called people bastards in a warmer tone of voice, and Nishio gaped a bit to hear just how contemptuously Masaharu was addressing him. Masaharu scooped up a couple extra balls and sauntered onto a free court. He only had to wait long enough for Nishio to realize just how many people had heard the exchange. Ah, pride. It was such a wonderful motivator. It backed people into such tiny, little corners.

He served fairly gently, but his first return sang past Nishio’s ear, missing by mere centimeters.

“Damn,” Masaharu commented, mildly, “I guess Yanagi was right when he said I needed to work more on pinpointing. My precision is definitely a little shaky. Glad you were around to help me with this. It’s good to see senpai who take their positions in the club so seriously.” He smiled, slow and cold, as Nishio’s eyes widened.

It was an excellent game, altogether, Masaharu thought. And good practice, too. Yanagi really was right; he clipped Nishio several times when he hadn’t intended to. Though, on reflection, toward the end that might have been because Nishio himself was shaking so hard. Still. He should be able to allow for that kind of thing.

Masaharu moseyed back to Yagyuu, and ran a critical eye over him. Good; the tension was gone. And, while Yagyuu shook his head at Masaharu, there was a tiny quirk to his mouth. Maybe next time Masaharu would be able to convince him to participate.

“You do realize,” Masaharu murmured, “that you can be polite while still smashing them into jelly.”

“I’ll take that under consideration, Niou-kun,” Yagyuu said, coolly.

Masaharu grinned, and saluted his partner with his racquet, before going in search of something inanimate he could use for practice. Moving targets could wait a little, perhaps.

“Niou.”

Slightly to his surprise, Masaharu found himself stopping as if his feet had stuck to the ground. He’d heard Yukimura use his there-is-no-possibility-I-will-not-be-obeyed voice on other people; this was the first time it had been used on him. That absolute surety really did have a remarkable effect, he reflected, turning. Something about the harmonics went straight to the spine.

Yukimura was looking at him measuringly. Masaharu raised his brows.

“Was that entirely necessary?” Yukimura asked. Since he sounded like he wanted a serious answer, Masaharu gave him one.

“Yes.”

A corner of Yukimura’s mouth curled up.

“Succinct,” he noted, before he sighed and laid a hand on Masaharu’s shoulder. “Defend your partner; it’s an admirable motive. And small lessons in caution will be good for everyone. But I will not have members of my club harmed.”

Masaharu thought about the way Yukimura had phrased himself. There were some interesting possibilities embedded.

“And if it takes more than a little lesson to get the point across?” he asked, testing. Yukimura’s eyes narrowed and darkened.

“Then tell me. Our team will win; any member of this club who cannot support that goal wholeheartedly does not belong here.”

Masaharu was lost, for a moment, in admiration of Yukimura’s subtlety. Their vice-captain would not, of course, condone injury to those under his command. Of course, once someone left the club, that prohibition would no longer apply. And then Masaharu could do whatever he felt was called for. And _everyone_ would toe the line when word of _that_ got around. He’d been right earlier in the year; Yukimura did understand him. In fact, he chose, knowingly, to use Masaharu’s games, like Sanada’s temper, to his own ends. Masaharu appreciated that kind of playing with fire.

“Whatever you say,” Masaharu agreed, easily. Yukimura’s expression turned dry as he let Masaharu go.

“Come on,” he directed, “I’ll serve to you for your target practice– make it difficult enough to be worthwhile.”

* * *

For several reasons, Masaharu was happy to note that not all the new first-years were inclined to roll over for the older students. Still, he had to wonder about the extent some of them took it to.

“What’s up?” Marui asked, as he and Jackal arrived to find just about the entire club gathered around a single court.

“One of the first-years challenged Yanagi, Sanada and Yukimura, right in a row,” Masaharu told them. “Have to admit, the kid has guts. Not too many brains, maybe, but plenty of guts.”

“He’s still standing?” Jackal asked, sounding intrigued. To date he was one of the few who could manage that feat; Masaharu swore he had extra lungs tucked away somewhere.

“Yes. He’s actually very good,” Yagyuu noted. Yukimura’s return flashed past his challenger’s foot. “Not good enough to win,” Yagyuu added, “but quite skilled.”

“Yanagi drove him absolutely frothing mad,” Masaharu put in, “but the kid actually got one game off Sanada. The iron face unbent enough to look a bit impressed.”

The first-year didn’t quite manage to finish the game standing, instead sprawling full length on the court in a futile effort to return Yukimura’s last serve. That did not seem to stymie him, though, and he raised burning eyes to the victors and spat that he _would_ be the best.

“I think Niou was right about the guts to brains ratio,” Marui commented, punctuating his judgment with a bubble.

“He will be an impressive player, though,” Jackal pointed out.

Masaharu grunted in response, distracted by the flash of red in the first-year’s eyes. That was different. An anger reaction?

“He will be joining us,” Yagyuu predicted, quietly. When the other three turned to him in surprise he nodded toward the court. “Look at Yukimura-san.”

Sure enough, while Yanagi looked contemplative, and Sanada looked saturnine, just as usual, Yukimura had the gleam in his eyes and the faint curve to his mouth that meant he had found something interesting. He stepped over the net, took the newcomer’s wrist and pulled him to his feet.

“Try, then,” he answered the boy’s assertion. “I’ll look forward to it.”

The first-year seemed a bit taken aback by this approval. Or, Masaharu thought, perhaps by becoming the focus of Yukimura’s full attention.

“I believe Yagyuu is right,” Jackal said, thoughtfully. “I only hope Yukimura can keep such a wild player in hand.”

“That,” Masaharu predicted in turn, “will not be a problem.”

Later in the day’s practice, he tracked down Yanagi.

“So, O Master of All Data, who’s the kid?” he asked, slouching against the fence next to their data wizard. Yanagi looked amused.

“I take it Yagyuu noticed Seiichi’s interest?” At Masaharu’s sidelong look he added, “The chance is about eighty-five percent that he will correctly gauge what Seiichi is thinking at any given moment.”

“One of these days,” Masaharu sighed, “I’m going to get used to you doing that.”

“Our challenger is Kirihara Akaya,” Yanagi told him. “He has some impressive experience already. His greatest weakness at present is his temper, as I expect you noticed.” Now it was Yanagi’s turn to shoot Masaharu a sideways look; Masaharu grinned into the distance. “He will be a good addition to the team, if he can gain some control and refine his skills. I estimate the latter will take six months.”

Masaharu made a note of the fact that Yanagi did not hazard a guess how long the former might take.

* * *

This year’s round of tournaments had finally started. And Masaharu was bored again.

“Yagyuu-Niou pair, 6-0!”

“When are we going to get a decent challenge?” Masaharu grumbled as they fished out water and ignored their totally unnecessary towels.

“These are only the district preliminaries, Niou-kun,” Yagyuu pointed out. “I doubt there will be much, here. Are you in such a rush to court the possibility of defeat?”

“What?” Masaharu tipped back his head to grin at Yagyuu. “I want to see my partner shine. Where’s the crime in that?”

“Most codes of law would likely consider it to lie in your definition of ’shine’,” Yagyuu noted, but his tone was light.

“Do I want to know what you two are talking about?” Marui asked, as they watched Sanada tearing through his opponent like a tall, dark bandsaw.

“See? Marui wants to see too,” Masaharu blithely reinterpreted, ignoring the sudden choke that had Marui scraping bubblegum off his nose. “And we do have one more team to play today…” He trailed off, suggestively.

“Hmm.” Yagyuu looked down at him, and Masaharu would have laid odds that his eyes were glinting behind those glasses. “I suppose they are our opponents, after all. Perhaps, a little.”

Marui eyed them both for a long moment before declaring, “I want to be very clear that whatever is about to happen is not my fault in any way.”

Masaharu smiled at him broadly enough to make him edge toward Jackal. “Of course not.”

Masaharu was aware that the bounce in his step as they moved to their next match was drawing attention. He didn’t care in the least. Though he did have a bad moment when Yukimura drew them aside just before they went out. He wasn’t going to stop them, was he?

“Niou, I think it would be a good idea if you let Yagyuu set the pace of this match,” Yukimura suggested. Masaharu gave him a patient look. It was abundantly obvious that their vice-captain was, tactfully, saying he didn’t want them to draw this match out the way Masaharu had been doing in an effort to entertain himself.

“You know, you could just say you don’t want me to play with my food,” he pointed out.

Yukimura laughed. “I’ll remember that,” he promised.

“Is there a particular reason we should take this one quickly, Yukimura-san?” Yagyuu asked.

“This is one of the stronger teams here,” Yukimura told them. “It would be a good thing, both for Rikkai as a whole, and for the doubles team in particular, if you were to make an impression, here.”

Masaharu and Yagyuu looked at each other. Masaharu chuckled. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

“Of course,” he murmured.

“Enjoy yourselves,” Yukimura told them, with the sharp smile he wore when he played.

Masaharu could barely hide his glee as he observed the subtle relaxation in his partner, shoulders looser, breath deeper, head higher. The bright, furious sense of Yagyuu’s presence pooled around him, charged the space between them, snapped across the net to lick at their victims. Masaharu shivered, delighting in it.

When Yagyuu let go, the smoothness of his front turned fluid and hot as molten glass, and, even if it burned to touch, Masaharu loved to immerse himself in it.

They took the set, 6-0, in a glorious sweep of speed. And Masaharu almost laughed out loud when Yagyuu congratulated their opponents, quite straight-faced, on a good game.

“What did I tell you?” he asked, as they strolled back to the benches. “Jelly.”

Yagyuu laughed, low in his throat, danger and fury satiated for the moment, leaving him languid until he regathered himself.

“As you say, Niou-kun.”

* * *

It was probably a good thing, Masaharu reflected, that Yagyuu had clued the doubles team in about Yukimura’s fascination with Kirihara. Otherwise they might have wondered what on earth their leader was doing spending so much time on a non-Regular now that the tournament season was in full swing. As it was, they quietly made space for him among them. Masaharu, in particular, liked to watch him practicing, especially with The Exalted Three. Admittedly, Kirihara didn’t have Yagyuu’s brilliant purity, when he let go. For Kirihara it was something more shadowed. But Masaharu enjoyed watching it all the same.

He toyed, for a while, with the idea that the kid genuinely was possessed. Whatever it was that happened, when his eyes went red, it both freed his reserves and seemed to detach his brain. Masaharu certainly couldn’t come up with any other explanation for the way Kirihara played such a deliberately dirty game when he was like that, even against Yukimura.

Yukimura, of course, took it all in stride, though he’d had to have a word with Sanada to keep him from pounding Kirihara into a pulp the first time _he’d_ seen it happen. Masaharu sniffed at the memory. As if Yukimura couldn’t do it perfectly well himself, if he thought it needed doing. Though, he glanced at Yagyuu, standing at the fence beside him, he supposed there could be reasons for defending someone stronger.

This afternoon looked like a quicker match than usual. Yukimura was getting used to that sudden change in Kirihara’s level, probably. In fact… Masaharu eyed the return shots Yukimura was making.

“Yagyuu,” he said, on an inquiring note.

“Yes,” his partner agreed, “Yukimura-san is reflecting Kirihara-kun’s body shots, though he returns them just shy of actually striking. He’s provoking him.”

Masaharu whistled. If he’d ever doubted Yukimura had a cold streak, this would have disabused him of the idea. The last ball skipped between Kirihara’s feet, and he stumbled to his knees and stayed there, panting and shaking, probably with anger. Yukimura came around the net, but this time he did not pull Kirihara back up. He knelt down in front of him, grabbed his chin, and forced his head up to meet Yukimura’s eyes.

“You will never defeat me,” Yukimura told him, low and sharp, “unless you can control that strength instead of merely letting it loose. Do you hear me?”

“I…” Kirihara swallowed with some difficulty, green gaze wide and clear, “I hear you, Yukimura-fukubuchou.”

Yukimura nodded, and released him, dropping the towel he had picked up on his way past the benches over Kirihara’s head.

“Remember it.”

As he walked away, Masaharu and Yagyuu shared a look and moved toward the motionless Kirihara.

“You really managed to put your foot in it today, kiddo,” Masaharu observed, mussing Kirihara’s hair through the towel. Kirihara swatted at his hand and emerged with a petulant look. Masaharu shook his head. Half the time, being around Kirihara was like sitting next to a ticking bomb, and the other half it was like having a bratty but cute little brother. Possession really seemed as reasonable an explanation as any other. He hauled Kirihara over to a bench to clear the court.

“Will you listen to what Yukimura-san says?” Yagyuu asked, gently, passing over a water bottle. Kirihara blinked up at him, caught in the middle of drinking.

“Of course,” he said, a little blankly, as if wondering what other course of action there could be. Yagyuu smiled, satisfied, and Masaharu chuckled.

“He’s something else, isn’t he?” he remarked, only a touch ruefully.

The three of them shared slightly sheepish grins before the captain called all the Regulars to gather around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niou coaxes Yagyuu into more intimacy; or perhaps it's the other way around.

There were times when Masaharu seriously thought Marui Bunta was going to grow up to be a gossip columnist. He had an apparently insatiable curiosity about other people’s personal lives.

“So, what do you guys think?” Marui asked one day, while the doubles team was cooling down, nodding at The Magnificent Three over by the fence. “Are they hooked up, or what?”

“Marui,” Jackal said, disapprovingly. Masaharu laughed. The usual doubles pairs really had come down to one casual sort and one straightlaced sort each…

“Possibly,” Yagyuu answered, adjusting his glasses.

Jackal’s brows rose, and Masaharu frankly goggled at his partner.

“If so, however, I suspect all three must be involved,” Yagyuu continued, serenely. “Together the three of them have a stability that no two do alone.”

“Kinky,” Marui said, with a bubble for emphasis.

“And here I thought you were completely indifferent,” Masaharu marveled, a bit sardonically. “You never give any of your fanclub the time of day.”

“As opposed to your attempts to corrupt yours into delinquency?” Yagyuu inquired, with a tiny smile. “The shrillness is a bit off-putting. That does not make me blind, nor does it mean I have no appreciation for beauty of body or of heart.”

Masaharu blinked. Marui snickered, and nudged Masaharu in the ribs.

“I told you you shouldn’t have switched the labels on the water and acetone before Yonomi-sensei’s dry-ice demonstration. He’s just getting you back for messing up his favorite class.”

“Yonomi-sensei deserved it,” Masaharu defended himself. He shared a speaking look with his partner. Yes, Masaharu would be more careful not to interrupt experiments that interested Yagyuu. No, Yagyuu wasn’t actually angry. He’d known that already, really. If Yagyuu had gotten angry with him he certainly wouldn’t have shown it by adopting methods so close to Masaharu’s own. Masaharu grinned.

The corruption proceeded apace.

* * *

Masaharu and Yagyuu had kept up their winter habit of studying together. It was comfortable and familiar, and it gave Masaharu a chance to keep working on Yagyuu’s self-restraint. His goal was to get Yagyuu to cut off a teacher at the knees. He felt it would be a healthy step forward in his partner’s personal development.

And it would be fun as hell to watch.

He did his best to be a good example, and he was reasonably sure that Yagyuu liked watching him stir things up, but it was still good to have it confirmed. Even if the form of that confirmation was slightly disconcerting.

They were working through a section on the Edo period, and Masaharu was giving his interpretation of Toyotomi Hideyoshi’s foundational policies, which was rather more colorful than the official one.

“Really a brilliant social engineer, and an utterly cold-hearted bastard. Think about the strictures on who can do what. I mean, it looks worst for the peasants, but consider what he did to the samurai with the same move. Effectively, you can have weapons or you can have food, but you can’t have both. Stabilized the economy and contained the warriors with one fell swoop.” Masaharu stretched out a little more comfortably on the floor beside the low table Yagyuu sat at so straight and upright. “Absolutely brilliant bastard; you’ve got to admire a mind like that.”

Yagyuu paused in his note-taking, and tapped the end of his pen against the table. Masaharu tilted a brow; that was what Yagyuu did when he was evaluating some thought or person.

“Niou-kun, you asked me once what had happened to me,” Yagyuu said, thoughtfully. “What was it that happened to _you_? Not that the results aren’t entertaining to watch, when you rake people over trying to find bits of gold in the gravel. But what gave you such a taste for people of extremes?”

Masaharu blinked, never having heard his proclivities framed quite that way, before. Then he shrugged.

“It’s always been like that. Some people are fascinated by fire; the brilliance, and destructiveness, and beauty. It’s the same for me, only it’s people. Fire is mindless; people have intention and direction. And I can come closer to the burning.”

Yagyuu slowly removed his glasses, and polished them, pale eyes resting on Masaharu.

“Are you saying,” Yagyuu asked, after a long, contemplative pause, “that you’re a metaphorical pyromaniac?” He looked amused.

“Good description,” Masaharu agreed, folding his arms behind his head. Yagyuu regarded him, eyes sharp and curious.

“You know, I’ve wondered, if it was passion you wanted to call out of me, why you never tried seduction.”

Masaharu blinked some more. He’d thought the answer to that was self-evident.

“Because sex didn’t work,” he said. “It was the first thing I tried, and it didn’t unsettle you at all. Could have knocked _me_ over with a feather, at the time,” he admitted, just a bit disgruntled at the memory. Thinking it over, he had to add, “If I thought I could get you to let go all the way, I would in a second.”

“Would you really?” Yagyuu wondered, softly. His gaze was somehow both piercing and distant, and Masaharu heard questions behind the question. _Would you really want to_ and _Could you really handle it_, among others.

“Oh, yes,” he answered all of them, mouth curling.

“Hm.” Yagyuu replaced his glasses. “So. Do you have an opinion of Tokugawa Ieyasu to add for this section?”

As Masaharu held forth on genealogical slight of hand, he also tucked away some intriguing new ideas for later examination.

* * *

The tournament matches started to heat up a little, as they entered Regionals. To keep everyone on their toes, Yukimura colluded with Yanagi to put together a training schedule to make a slave-driver blanch. The only open times were provided solely to include Kirihara.

By now the entire club had a pretty good idea of what next year’s team would look like.

For once Kirihara seemed to be struggling. He appeared to have taken Yukimura’s edict about control to heart, but it was clear that holding back his own rage was both alien to him and draining. Masaharu, personally, considered most of that control a waste of time, but then it wasn’t the dearest desire of his heart to defeat Yukimura at tennis. To each his own.

Sanada approved, though. Masaharu noticed him taking Kirihara aside, while Yanagi and Yukimura were busy playing he and Jackal, to help Kirihara with his footwork. That was the day Masaharu decided Sanada had a soft spot for ambition and drive. Kirihara definitely had those, in spades. It did explain, perhaps, why Sanada accepted Yukimura’s superiority so easily, when he was so taken up with achieving victory over absolutely everyone else.

Draped over a bench, after a grueling marathon of singles matches within the team, Masaharu watched Kirihara and Sanada going at it hammer and tongs, still. They were both nuts. Masaharu loved tennis, and he loved winning, and he deeply loved playing with Yagyuu, but some people just took the whole thing beyond any degree of sanity. Even Jackal was looking worn out after today.

Marui was still standing, but only because he was so pleased with his new shot that it acted on him like a sugar high. Masaharu expected him to crash any second. The day he’d perfected that startling ball that rolled along the net, he’d been bouncing off the walls for the rest of practice.

“Pure genius, that’s what it is!” he’d proclaimed, grinning too hard to even blow bubbles. Jackal had smiled, tolerantly, on his partner’s antics. Kirihara, on the other hand, had snorted.

“Pure showing off,” he’d corrected, only to be jumped on and pummeled by Marui. Masaharu had watched with a smirk; he’d only kept his mouth shut because he knew Kirihara could be counted on to say it first.

Now Marui came to the rest of them after a mere dozen runs through his new move.

“Looks like the little spitfire’s improving,” he said, flopping down and stealing Yagyuu’s towel. Jackal plucked it out of his hand, replacing it with Marui’s own, without a word. Yagyuu accepted his back with a nod.

“Seventeen percent improvement over the last month,” Yanagi specified from where he was fishing his water bottle out of the cooler. “Though I’m not sure he believes it.”

Masaharu had to admit, for someone who was so sure he would make it to the top, the kid did seem prone to crises of confidence. Indeed, when the game finally ended, Kirihara slumped on his bench looking quite glum, head hanging almost to his knees as he caught his breath. The doubles team were having a quick conference of looks to decide who should speak to him first, when Yukimura made the issue moot by going to Kirihara himself.

“You’re doing well,” he said, gently. Kirihara’s look up was a bit wry.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” he admitted. Yukimura smiled down at him and touched his shoulder.

“It’s hard to tell from inside the game, sometimes. So trust my judgment from outside of it. You are making good progress, Akaya.”

Kirihara’s eyes widened before he ducked his head. The doubles team exchanged amused looks. For all that Yukimura was Kirihara’s prime target, or possibly because of it, he seemed especially susceptible to the warmth that Yukimura lavished on his team to go along with his ruthless demands. It was really kind of cute.

Masaharu caught a similar look passing among The Glorious Three. He was particularly interested to note the hint of affection in Sanada’s eyes, and the faint softening of his mouth as he regarded Kirihara and Yukimura.

Well, well. Here he’d thought Sanada would be the jealous sort. He did so love how unpredictable his teammates could be.

* * *

Some things about Yagyuu were unpredictable, and then some things weren’t. After turning over the intriguing thoughts one of their study sessions had left him with, Masaharu had decided that he had better choose the setting carefully, to act on his conclusions. Otherwise, Yagyuu’s entirely predictable personal privacy would likely deep six the entire thing.

Long consideration led him to decide on Yagyuu’s room. It was handy, being where more than half their study sessions took place anyway, and he’d observed that Yagyuu tended to be a little less tense inside those walls, as if they took the place of his outermost layer. That should help, too.

Then it was just a matter of waiting for the right opportunity.

He chose two days after they played Seigaku. After Yanagi’s report on Seigaku’s impressive second-year singles player, their captain had taken the Singles Three slot and been soundly trounced by one Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka had apparently caught Sanada’s interest, as he had spent all the next practices working against the team’s strongest singles players to polish his techniques, hoping that they would come up against Seigaku again at Nationals. This, of course, included Yagyuu. Masaharu had noted months ago that Yagyuu relaxed in a very particular way after playing Sanada, possibly because he used more raw strength against Sanada than any other player.

“I take it,” Yagyuu commented, as they dumped their bags by the table, “that it isn’t a review of spectography you have on your mind today, Niou-kun?”

Yagyuu’s intuition was a match for anyone else’s analysis, Masaharu reflected.

“Not in the least,” he admitted, approaching his partner. Yagyuu smiled, and watched him come.

Face to face, Yagyuu was a bit taller; though, Masaharu supposed, if he ever stood like he had a poker where his spine should be, they would likely be the same height. He reached out and, delicately, removed Yagyuu’s glasses. A signal, a symbol, a talisman, but more than anything else an intense desire to see Yagyuu Hiroshi’s eyes.

Those eyes were gleaming like ice in the sun, and Masaharu felt the frisson that came when they played.

“Would you let go all the way, Yagyuu?” he whispered. “If I asked you to?”

One of Yagyuu’s hands wove into Masaharu’s hair, tipped his head back a little.

“Yes, I think so,” his partner answered, softly. He bent his head, and his lips moved over Masaharu’s neck, warm, seeking. Masaharu shivered, leaning against Yagyuu. The touch of his lips moved up, found Masaharu’s mouth, changed.

Yagyuu’s arm locked around Masaharu, pulling his body hard against his partner’s, and Yagyuu’s mouth covered his, pressing, parting, demanding. Masaharu breathed in the weight of Yagyuu’s desire and gave it back as a low moan that Yagyuu wrapped his tongue around. He gave himself over to the crushing strength of Yagyuu’s hold and was held so tightly he barely noticed when Yagyuu lowered him to the bed.

The complete lack of hesitation in his partner’s hands, as they undid clothing washed a wave of clear, brilliant heat through Masaharu. This was what he wanted: to see Yagyuu throw away the restraints he fastened around himself. He stretched, under Yagyuu’s hands, reached up to touch, felt himself pressed down to the bed by the flash of Yagyuu’s eyes.

Yagyuu’s gaze held him in place, and he panted for breath under it, as Yagyuu’s hand closed around his cock, and Masaharu shuddered violently at the gentle stroke of powerful fingers. His partner’s skin slid against his like water against the shore, but he felt as if it was Yagyuu who was solid, and he who was fluid, melted, surging with the pull of his partner’s gravity. Masaharu let himself fall into the hot, flickering pleasure of Yagyuu’s hand on him, and Yagyuu’s kiss set the pace of it, tasting of slow, wet slides. Masaharu’s entire body flexed into it, quickly lost in the sharpness of Yagyuu’s movement, rushing, speeding heat crashing through his veins, wringing him over and over, until it slowed, collapsed into Yagyuu’s hand on him and Yagyuu’s body leaning over his, Yagyuu’s breath drowning his. Lassitude folded around him, warm with the strength of Yagyuu’s touch.

Masaharu smiled, surprised, in a somewhat lightheaded way, that Yagyuu’s passion could emerge without the danger that was its stamp at other times. A little surprised, as well, that it could thrill and please him so deeply without that edge.

Yagyuu stirred against him, and pale eyes, edge softened with satisfaction, examined him. “So?” his partner asked, pleasure and humor in his tone. Masaharu chuckled, a bit hoarsely.

“Any time you want,” he murmured.

“Danger addict,” Yagyuu accused. Masaharu blinked.

“But you’re not,” he objected. As Yagyuu’s brow tilted, he shook his head. “I know when you’re dangerous, Yagyuu. You weren’t dangerous to me just now.”

Yagyuu considered this assertion for a few breaths, and then leaned down to kiss Masaharu long and deep, pressing him down, hard, to the bed, as if to hold him still long enough to breathe him in. Masaharu took the point perfectly well.

“Are you sure?” Yagyuu asked, against Masaharu’s lips.

“What if I want you to consume me, though?” Masaharu shot back. “Like a fire.”

“Danger addict,” Yagyuu said, much more definitely this time.

“You worry too much,” Masaharu grinned. “I won’t ever lose myself in you, Yagyuu.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niou has an idea for a trick.

Sanada was being a bear.

And a bear with a sore paw, at that. Masaharu was seriously considering doing something to loosen him up a bit. The only thing holding him back was trying to plan how to remain alive afterwards.

Rather to everyone’s surprise, except, possibly, Yanagi’s, and he _had_ warned Sanada, Sanada had lost a game to Hyoutei’s new ace, Atobe Keigo. Sanada was now bound and determined to even the score. If they didn’t come up against Hyoutei at Nationals, Masaharu suspected Sanada would ask for an unofficial match just for his personal satisfaction.

His suggestion that Sanada now had two excellent opponents to play against, and wasn’t that nice, had been met with such a glare he’d sworn he smelled singed hair in its wake.

Yukimura, standing behind Sanada, had raised a hand to cover his grin.

Those two were currently playing, and to Masaharu’s eye it was now Sanada who could use a little extra control. He wasn’t pacing himself well at all. Sure enough, he dropped the last game faster than usual, and Yagyuu, standing next to Masaharu, shook his head.

“That, Niou-kun, is why I will not let you draw me out as often as you would like,” he commented. “One of us must keep a relatively cool head or we will lose in exactly that manner.” Masaharu raised his brows at his partner.

“You think I couldn’t?” he asked, slightly offended. It wasn’t as if he were out of control. Well, not seriously. He caught the glint of a sidelong look from behind Yagyuu’s glasses, and his partner’s mouth curved subtly.

“_Could_ you stay cool while you watched me let go?” he asked, softly.

Well, all right, Masaharu admitted, as a pleasant shiver tracked down his spine, that was a point. Still.

“If I really had to,” he answered, seriously.

Yagyuu tipped his head to the side. “I’ll remember that, then,” he said. Masaharu smiled; that sounded… promising.

Sanada tossed his racquet onto the bench in front of them, and his empty hands clenched, convulsively.

“Sanada,” Yukimura said, setting a hand on his arm. His voice was low, close to commanding but also soothing in its very evenness. Masaharu watched Sanada’s fists loosen, and was impressed once again by Yukimura’s fine touch with his team.

“Yukimura,” Sanada started, an apologetic edge to the deep voice. Yukimura’s hand tightened, stopping him.

“You will win,” he said with certainty. Sanada looked down at him, expression lightening, and dipped his head slightly. Yukimura raised his voice again. “Yagyuu, you and Sanada are up next.”

Yagyuu moved forward, fingers trailing ever so lightly over Masaharu’s wrist in passing. Masaharu suppressed his reaction, sternly, but couldn’t hold back a grin. Who would have thought that Yagyuu would be an incorrigible tease? Yukimura came to stand next to Masaharu, and eyed him closely as the next match started. A breath of laughter escaped him.

“So, he finally caught you, did he?” he asked, eyes sparkling.

Masaharu, caught flatfooted, had to grope for an answer for several moments. “I would have said it the other way around,” he managed, at last.

“He’s been after you since late spring,” Yukimura told him, conversationally.

Masaharu blinked. He _had_? Thinking back over it, though… he had instigated things, yes, but Yagyuu had incited him to do so. Yukimura tugged on the slim tail of hair that Masaharu kept expressly to annoy the daylights out of the uniform sticklers at school.

“Has the Trickster been tricked?” he asked, with a warm smile to take the sting out of the question. “There was a reason Yagyuu accepted you as his primary partner, Niou. You make a good pair. But your partnership won’t last if you underestimate his penchant for misdirection.”

“Mmm,” Masaharu agreed, fighting down a flush.

“Ah, now I’ve embarrassed you,” Yukimura said, sounding penitent. “But the two of you work well together, Niou. I don’t want you to fail; either on the court or off it.”

“We’ll try not to,” Masaharu assured him, relaxing a little as he reminded himself to respect his partner’s depth of sneakiness from now on.

The Perfect Gentleman, he supposed, would, after all, be indirect about getting things he wanted. What mattered was that he wanted Masaharu, and, by extension, the things Masaharu led him on to do. A grin resurfaced.

Knowing that Yagyuu wanted unrestraint would definitely help in future plans.

* * *

Masaharu lazed in a pool of autumn sunlight feeling remarkably at peace with the world.

Rikkai had taken Nationals, as per expectation, and Sanada had gotten his chance to even the score with Atobe. Which only meant that now they both had a reason to stalk each other, but that was Sanada’s concern, and he seemed pleased enough.

The third years had retired, and Yukimura Seiichi was finally captain in name as well as fact. As Akaya had brashly, if accurately, put it, “It’s about time!” Relaxed from the tension of the tournament season, the team was consolidating.

And best of all, at least right at this moment, Yagyuu had just taken a great deal of pleasure in running his tongue over every especially sensetive area of Masaharu’s skin. Quite slowly. The net result being that Masaharu was lying in the sun, in a tangle of white cotton sheets, with no desire to move any time in the near future. How Yagyuu mustered the motivation to get up, even for a shower, was really beyond him.

His partner returned, toweling off his hair. Masaharu chuckled to see it so unaccustomedly ruffled, and spiky with moisture.

“What’s amusing you now?” Yagyuu asked.

“Your hair looks better messy,” Masaharu told him.

“You, of course, would think so.”

Some thought was tapping Masaharu’s shoulder. Something having to do with Yagyuu. He found himself recalling past observations or occasions.

…practicing Yagyuu’s particular shots…

…understanding his revulsion of authority…

…accepting that his underhandedness equaled Masaharu’s own…

…noting that their height difference was due to posture…

…drowning in sharp, ice colored eyes, the same color as Masaharu’s…

Masaharu’s grin widened, notch by notch, as the outline of a superb game blossomed in his mind’s eye.

“Niou-kun?” his partner asked, sounding a bit wary. Masaharu looked at him with glowing delight.

“Yagyuu, I have the best idea,” he declared.

* * *

The only real sticking point was hair color. Light to dark was easy enough, but the other way around wasn’t, and Yagyuu flatly refused to bleach a single strand. In the end, Masaharu found a yearmate whose brother’s best friend worked with someone who knew something that would do it. Masaharu considered the expense worth it, and swore his fellow student to secrecy on pain of Masaharu’s ingenuity.

“You’re sure this won’t be permanent?” Yagyuu pressed.

“The guy promised the enzyme base, on it’s own, won’t do a thing,” Masaharu explained, patiently. “It requires the reactant, and once the neutralizer is applied, that’s that, nothing else happens.”

Thus it was, a few days later, that Masaharu packed up an exceedingly well-pressed uniform and the non-prescription glasses with reflective coating. Apparently that was a somewhat unusual combination to request, since the optometrist’s assistant had given him a slightly odd look. He and Yagyuu left their houses early and met at the house of the yearmate who had put them in touch with the obliging makeup artist. When they emerged, half an hour later, their grinning fellow waved them on ahead. He had sworn up and down not to come near them all day, lest he give the deception away, in return for which he was permitted, tomorrow, to brag about having been in the know.

Masaharu drew himself up very straight, which made the walk come on its own. He glanced at the figure slouching insouciantly along beside him and compressed a grin into Yagyuu’s faint smile. Yes, he thought this would work. ‘He’ might be a bit tamer than usual, today, but the glint in those narrow eyes would definitely pass for the genuine article. As they walked he dusted off the manners that one teacher after another had tried, with ultimate futility, to get him to use, greeting the occasional classmate with cool courtesy.

The best part would be seeing all their faces, when the switch was revealed.

Classes started without incident, Masaharu opened the day’s first book, and nearly strained himself suppressing hysterical laughter. Tucked in between the pages they had been assigned to read was a postcard.

An extremely explicit postcard featuring two naked individuals in the middle of an extremely personal act.

A postcard which, unless he was greatly mistaken, came from the book he had slipped into Yagyuu’s bag early last year, hoping to disconcert him. He never had returned it, had he? He glanced over to see his partner leaning back in his chair, hands tucked in his pockets, and a downright evil grin on his face. Schooling his own expression carefully, Masaharu tucked the card into his bag.

Yes, this was definitely going to work.

He went through the day feeling like a hunter behind a blind, the blind of Yagyuu’s impenetrable manners. From that vantage he finally had the inexpressible delight of seeing his partner point out to their literature teacher, shriveled old prune of a martinet that he was, that the love poems of the Man’yoshu centered on distrust, not faith, and that he should really stop trying to convince them of such romantic drivel. For one glorious moment, Masaharu thought Sugawara-sensei would have heart failure on the spot. After a long look at the razor sharp smile ‘Niou’ was sporting, the teacher chose to ignore the insolence and move right along.

Ah, the benefits of a reputation, he thought, looking on Yagyuu with fondness concealed by the glasses he wore.

It wasn’t until one of the most loud-mouthed of the second-year tennis club members discovered that the new roll of grip tape he was bragging about over lunch had been replaced with an equally long roll of super sour bubble gum that Masaharu had to excuse himself to the bathroom where he could indulge his laughing fit unnoticed. When he returned, he passed his partner’s desk.

“Are you finished for the day, Niou-kun?” he inquired, mildly. Yagyuu stretched like a cat, mouth quirking.

“For now, I suppose,” he allowed.

Masaharu made sure to incline his head in reassurance to the grateful looks he was collecting from their classmates.

Then came tennis practice. They had both wondered whether it would be possible to fool their teammates. Masaharu now thought it would be, and when Yagyuu raised a brow at him he nodded in return.

Well, it was possible to fool some of their teammates. Marui, Jackal and Sanada clearly didn’t suspect a thing. After the first hour, though Yanagi and Yukimura were giving them curious looks. Akaya joined in not long after. Masaharu had expected Yanagi, at least. When it came down to it, he simply wasn’t as strong in Yagyuu’s shots as Yagyuu was, and there was no real way to hide Yagyuu’s bone-deep awareness of where his partner was on the court, which was not characteristic of Masaharu.

It was a fascinating exercise, all the same. Yagyuu was often their game-maker, and standing back in the way his partner normally did suddenly gave Masaharu a new perspective on their teammates. Marui, for instance, was clearly the game-maker for his pair, something Masaharu had never quite noticed while playing in close to him, up at the net. Now he thought he understood why Yagyuu kept such a close eye on their volatile “genius”. Masaharu found himself slipping, almost unawares, into Yagyuu’s pattern of play, watching and waiting for the crushing chance, rather than pressing in and harrying their opponents. As, in fact, Yagyuu, in his position as ‘Niou’, was doing at this moment. Quite enthusiastically.

When Yanagi moved over to Yukimura and leaned down to say something in his ear, Masaharu thought the game was up, but Yukimura smiled, slowly, and looked over at them. He shook his head and replied to Yanagi, without looking away. Yanagi shrugged. Neither of them said anything, and for once Akaya seemed reluctant to stick his neck out.

Masaharu had always known Yukimura had a fine sense of humor.

The next day, Masaharu felt, strongly deserved a gold star on his calendar. Their accommodating yearmate had spread the word as fast as gossip could travel, and Masaharu strolled the halls, savoring the utterly pole-axed expressions on at least half their denizens. It took a little while before anyone got up the nerve to ask if it was true.

“Why, whatever do you mean?” Masaharu returned, smiling innocently.

Rumor galloped on twice as fast after that.

Yukimura was chuckling when they got to practice, and clapped a hand on each of their shoulders.

“You do have a talent for creating disruption,” he noted. Sanada rolled his eyes, exasperated, and Akaya just about pounced on them.

“It was! I was right!”

“Enough games, though,” Yukimura ordered. “We have work to do. Everyone on the courts!”

“I was right, too, you know,” Masaharu murmured to Yagyuu as they dispersed.

“About what?” his partner inquired, cool as ever behind his precision and glasses.

“You are magnificent when you let go.”

“Narcissist,” Yagyuu accused him, lightly, fingertips brushing Masaharu’s hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes for the whole team.

After such a golden autumn, no one expected what happened in the heart of winter. Yukimura himself said afterwards that he had thought the tingling was merely pinched nerves, and had made an appointment with his doctor. At the time, all Masaharu knew was that he heard his captain’s voice falter, saw his partner’s head snap up, heard Sanada’s sharp exclamation, found himself running, with the rest of the team, to where Yukimura had crumpled to the ground.

“He’s still breathing, but his pulse is uneven,” Yanagi reported, tense, as Jackal sprinted for the cell phone in his bag and called an ambulance. “I didn’t see him hit anything when he fell.”

“He didn’t,” Yagyuu seconded.

“Then what’s _wrong_?” Sanada asked, voice ragged. Yanagi closed a hand, bruisingly tight, on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, but you have to keep the club calm until the ambulance gets here,” he told their vice-captain.

Sanada’s head bent, and Masaharu was close enough to see the muscles of his jaw standing out as he clenched his teeth. He drew in a quick breath and nodded.

“The rest of you, get changed. We’re following him to the hospital,” he said, tightly, before turning away and calling the club to order, dismissing them for the day.

Masaharu remembered the rest of the day as an appalling blur in which random moments of panic stood out: a paramedic calling urgently for oxygen; Akaya shivering against him as they sat in a waiting room; the date on a sports magazine, three months old; the chill of Yagyuu’s hands when Masaharu folded them around a can of coffee.

When a doctor finally emerged, though, it was Yagyuu who took one look at Sanada’s hunched form and went to meet him; Yagyuu who explained that Yukimura’s parents had been called, but they, his team, were the only ones there for him at the moment; Yagyuu who wormed the diagnosis out of the doctor and carried it back.

Relief made Masaharu lightheaded, as he listened to Yagyuu’s account of the information he had extracted. Guillain-Barre, very unlikely to be fatal, Yukimura had already regained consciousness though he was still very weak. Then the bombshell. Up to a year for recovery in severe cases. This was a severe case.

The team stared at each other, stunned. Their captain would be away from them? Most likely the entire year? The sight of Yukimura being wheeled past, pale and still, wiped away any lingering fantasies of a quick return, though.

It was too much for Sanada, who called after him with a promise that the team would wait for its captain, would remain undefeated for him. A promise like a charm for Yukimura’s recovery; if they kept faith for him, surely he would return. Masaharu could see the tremors running through Sanada’s body, see the terrible tension in his bowed head and tight fists. Yanagi stepped to his side, clasped his shoulder, and, when Sanada looked up, nodded firmly, giving himself to the promise as well. Akaya, the baby of the team, who would now be playing in every match when the new year began, stepped forward, and nodded, just a touch tremulously. The doubles players, with barely a glance at each other, stepped forward as one.

The tension drained out of Sanada, and he closed his eyes, swaying slightly against Yanagi’s supporting hand.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

* * *

The team slowly regathered themselves, leaning on each other more heavily, now that the one who had lifted them all up was gone. The winter was a nightmare, as one month, and then two crawled by, and Yukimura remained hospitalized, largely paralyzed, often on respirators. The mood of the team darkened, and Masaharu began to wish for the new year to start so that they would have outsiders to take out their accumulated stress on. Even when Yukimura began to regain some strength, and the worst fear lifted, the prognosis remained poor. He would be a long time recovering.

In March, Sanada and Yanagi drew up a tentative training schedule, which included, to everyone’s initial dismay, weight training. Wrist weights, to be precise, worn all the time. The vast complaints of Masaharu’s shoulders indicated that it was a good idea, in a sadistic kind of way.

“We’ll work up from lighter weights to heavier ones,” Yanagi explained, as he handed the pocketed bands out. “Thanks to our location, we have always had to face most of our strongest competition twice: once at Regionals and again at Nationals. The schedule aims for peak performance starting toward the end of Regionals.”

The mood was somewhat lightened by the gathering to move Yukimura back home, during Spring Break. He was coherent, and smiling, and pleased with them. He was also far weaker and clumsier than any of them had ever seen him before.

“It isn’t as bad as that,” he finally told them, probably exasperated by the dour expressions surrounding him. “Just watch. I’ll be back with you for Nationals. I promise.” He then proceeded to regale them with descriptions of his physical therapist, who was apparently psychic. She had listened to his goals, taken a long look at him, and utterly forbidden him to go anywhere near a tennis court without her presence.

Masaharu had to snicker at that. “She’s got your number,” he told his captain, who actually blushed, faintly.

The team started the new school year in a strange mix of hope and fear, confidence and screaming tension, brilliance and darkness. Masaharu couldn’t help thinking there would be trouble sooner or later.

* * *

The first time Sanada lost his temper, they all knew there would be trouble.

One of the third years, a player who was in the pool of alternates, should any of the Regulars be… absent, made the mistake of trying to excuse his loss to a second year and collected an abrupt and vicious backhand. Silence fell over the court like an iron bar.

“There can be no losses. Not for us. Not this year,” Sanada said, cold and hard.

And then Yanagi was there, with a hand on his shoulder, drawing him away, speaking quietly. The doubles players, just switching after a match, drew closer to each other. Masaharu had seen Marui’s start of shock, felt Yagyuu, beside him, freezing with a tension he had largely shed over the past year.

“He’s totally snapped,” Marui murmured.

“Not totally,” Jackal objected. “But Sanada has always been a harsher leader than Yukimura; and now he leads alone.”

“Indeed,” Yagyuu agreed, tone distant and chill.

Jackal and Masaharu exchanged a glance. They would have to shield their more tightly strung partners when possible, and in Yagyuu’s case, at least, that would mean keeping him away from Sanada as much as possible when either was on edge.

If they agreed to this.

That knowledge passed among all four of them. They had to choose, and they had to choose now, whether or not to break ranks over this. Either they could seek to restrain Sanada, probably by appealing to Yukimura, or they could accept his ruthlessness in the name of their common goal and give themselves over to his command without question.

Any other options involved breaking from the team, and that was unthinkable.

Yagyuu was the first to voice a decision.

“We will await Yukimura-san’s return undefeated,” he said, evenly, repeating the promise Sanada had given their captain.

Masaharu nodded. If Yagyuu could handle it, he could certainly handle it.

“This will change who we are,” Marui noted. After a long moment of silence, though, he shrugged and blew a bubble. “No losses, hm? I can deal with that.”

Jackal nodded without speaking.

“All right, then,” Masaharu sighed, and looked around to catch Yanagi’s eye. He made a quick gesture to the four of them and nodded. Yanagi smiled with uncommon relief and nodded back, before he returned to soothing Sanada. Akaya, standing beside the bench Sanada had been steered to, arrested Masaharu’s gaze before he turned back to his partner.

The pattern hit him with the force of a premonition, as analysis lying latent until triggered sometimes did. This was where there would be a problem. With their youngest, most volatile member, the one who did not have a close supporter within the team.

The one whose restraining voice was now gone, and whose second mentor was sliding headlong into a dangerous frame of mind, and whose other teammates had just agreed to ride along for the trip to hell.

And if there was a damn thing that could be done about it, Masaharu didn’t see what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team starts to recover, and Niou and Yagyuu find another kind of comfort.

As the tournament season drew on, the team drew together around the axis Sanada had defined: no losses. And, as they didn’t lose, it became more acceptable to them; Sanada’s brutal ruthlessness became simply a matter of fact, and they all picked up a tinge of it.

Except Kirihara Akaya. He took on considerably more than a tinge. And by the first time the team watched him destroy an opponent with blinding, methodical speed, it didn’t occur to any of them to suggest that Yukimura might not have approved. Their captain was their cause, their beacon, but they were Sanada’s team for this season. And he accepted Akaya’s rage and destruction without a blink.

The one time Masaharu mentioned it to Yagyuu, his partner had looked at him, one brow lifted over unwinking lenses.

“Perhaps Akaya gives to Sanada some of what I give to you,” he suggested. Masaharu sniffed.

“Sanada doesn’t deserve the precision of your destruction, and Akaya is too wild to give it to him.”

“Perhaps wildness is what he needs.” Yagyuu trailed his fingers over Masaharu’s collar bone. “I can sympathize. Somewhat.”

Masaharu smiled engagingly for his partner, and, the next day, convinced the Japanese teacher that it was really next week and they had already completed Chapter Ten. He rather thought Yagyuu appreciated this contribution to undermining authority.

* * *

They visited Yukimura in ones and twos, and found him annoyed that he was not permitted to return to school, and nearly climbing the walls because he was not permitted to return to tennis. Masaharu told him expansive stories of his latest tricks, and Yagyuu brought him class notes. Once Masaharu dropped by to find Yanagi asleep on the couch, and Yukimura, eyes soft, pressing a finger to his lips for quiet. Another time he observed, to his vast amusement, Akaya hauling a glaring Sanada down the walk to Yukimura’s house, shoving him inside, closing the door firmly and settling down on the front stoop. He saluted the kid lazily and didn’t try to stop in. Sanada could not, he knew, have been resisting that much or the slight Akaya would never have budged him.

Everyone was deeply relieved when Yukimura’s physical therapist cleared him to resume light (the word was underlined three times, on his exercise sheet) tennis practice, provided he had a spotter. The team promptly drew up a rota of who could come by after practice, each day.

* * *

The stress, and Yagyuu’s basic distrust of Sanada’s temper, were starting to tell on Masaharu’s partner. He found himself, more than once, putting their study sessions on hold to sit behind Yagyuu and press a little of the tension out of his shoulders.

“This isn’t good for you,” he scolded, mildly. “And,” he added, aggrieved, “it isn’t good for me, having to play mother hen; that isn’t supposed to be my job.”

“It doesn’t suit you,” Yagyuu agreed, blandly.

Masaharu growled at the jab. Though, actually, he was pleased to see Yagyuu’s dry humor intact. He didn’t like the way this year was wrapping old layers of defense back around his partner’s scintillating, luring edges. Today was, apparently, one of the days when Yagyuu could read his mind, because his partner huffed out a faint laugh.

“I know you don’t much like my public face, Niou-kun, but it does allow me to keep control of myself and my integrity. I believe you know that has been more than usually necessary, this year.”

Well, yes, Masaharu did know that. Just because Yagyuu had agreed to lend himself to Sanada’s agenda didn’t mean that this, the most self-contained member of their team, had any liking for the way Sanada’s obsession dragged them all in its wake, like so many bits of metal after a magnet. So, too, knowing that Sanada’s high-handed approach grew out of the frantic worry for their captain that the idiot seemed to be allergic to admitting didn’t do a thing to make Yagyuu’s reaction any less reflexively hostile. While Masaharu tried to avoid saying so, he had realized long since that Yagyuu’s surface compliance allowed him considerable independence of action. He just didn’t want to encourage his partner by seeming to approve.

“I know,” he agreed, without specifying which part he was agreeing with. Yagyuu’s laugh was fuller this time.

Well, there was something Masaharu had been thinking about, that might, in part, answer both Yagyuu’s need and his own desire.

Masaharu stepped back from himself a bit, and took a long look at what he was considering doing. He had researched the topic more scrupulously than he usually did anything but history and mathmatics. He was now well acquainted with the theory, and, theoretically, knew what he would be getting himself into. He thought that it would probably be agreeable to Yagyuu’s inclinations, and, for himself, the idea fanned subtle waves of sparks down his spine. It was really the last of those thoughts that led him to disregard his lingering trepidation and bend his head until his lips brushed Yagyuu’s neck.

“You like being able to control the pace,” he observed. Yagyuu’s soft breath might have been agreement. “I would let you,” Masaharu said, obliquely, “if you want to try.”

“Try?” Yagyuu repeated, smoothly. “I do believe I’ve always succeeded, with you, Niou-kun.” His fingers brushed through Masaharu’s hair.

“We haven’t,” Masaharu noted, “tried everything, yet.”

His partner froze, and Masaharu smiled against Yagyuu’s skin. If he had ever wanted revenge for having been maneuvered into it, that first time, he rather thought he had it now. Yagyuu turned, lifting a hand to Masaharu’s face.

“You want that?” he asked, after a long moment of scrutiny.

“Yes,” Masaharu answered, simply.

“I don’t want to cause you pain,” Yagyuu said, unaccustomed hesitance slowing his words. “The lack of restraint you want from me would make it… very likely.”

So he hadn’t been the only one doing research. “I’m definitely not into pain,” Masaharu told his partner, wryly. “But you didn’t listen to what I offered. Your pace,” he clarified, at Yagyuu’s raised brows, “whatever that is.”

Yagyuu flicked his glasses off and laid them aside, leaned forward and kissed Masaharu, outlining his lips with a soft tongue.

“I accept,” Yagyuu murmured against his mouth.

Masaharu let Yagyuu lay him back on the bed, and sighed under his slow, gentle kisses. His partner’s hands were quicker, undoing buttons with the dexterity of significant practice. Masaharu ran his own hands through Yagyuu’s hair, taking a certain pleasure in mussing it. Yagyuu was perfectly well aware of this, and paused to give him a put-upon look.

Masaharu didn’t buy it for a second.

He did, however, shift, obligingly, so Yagyuu could tug off his clothing. And then he gasped a little at the coolness of Yagyuu’s fingers, as they pressed across his skin.

Slowly.

He knew it was entirely deliberate when he looked up into Yagyuu’s eyes and saw the teasing light in them, and the grin hovering at the corners of that controlled mouth. He reached up and tapped his partner on the nose, admonishing, but he had, after all, promised to let Yagyuu set the pace. So he let his hand drop back to the sheets and simply breathed, waiting.

At that, the pale eyes widened a little, and Yagyuu’s hand brushed over Masaharu’s lips, teasing them apart, before Yagyuu’s mouth covered his, hard, his other hand slipping behind Masaharu’s back to pull them tight together. That was familiar, the sharp, tingling thrill, like licking a battery. To Masaharu, Yagyuu’s open presence tasted of lightning.

And he was open, now, as open as his palm sliding over Masaharu’s stomach, over his hip, over his rear and up the back of his thigh. Masaharu answered with his own openness, spreading his legs to let Yagyuu lie between them. Yagyuu rocked against him, taking Masaharu’s moan into his mouth and trading his own for it.

“Dare I hope you had the foresight to bring along the appropriate accoutrements?” he murmured in Masaharu’s ear, the light words undercut by the breathless tone.

“Schoolbag,” Masaharu directed.

When Yagyuu’s fingers, still cool and now slick, pressed against him, sliding across skin no one else had touched before, Masaharu tossed his head back and snatched in a deep breath. It was so… close. Such an intimate thing, to allow Yagyuu to touch him like this. And then his partner’s finger pressed _into_ him, and Masaharu had a new definition of intimacy.

His research had been quite accurate, he thought hazily. It did feel strange. Yagyuu’s eyes were sharp on him, watching his face. It was typical of them that he did not ask if Masaharu was all right. What he said, instead, was, “If you need me to stop, tell me.”

Masaharu’s offer to let him control the pace had, after all, been made in better knowledge of what his partner was like when he cast off his mask than anyone else had. With, a corner of Masaharu’s mind had to add, the possible exception of Yukimura, who was obviously omniscient. Yagyuu had told him to break this off, if he had to; if he didn’t, Yagyuu would take him at his word, trusting Masaharu’s judgment. Curiously enough, that knowledge made Masaharu relax.

And when he relaxed, the sensation of Yagyuu’s touch inside of him became less strange and more enticing. Masaharu released a trembling breath, feeling the sleek glide of Yagyuu’s fingertip over unaccustomed nerves. Yagyuu moved slowly, very slowly, and his eyes bore down on Masaharu more heavily then his hand. Masaharu thought that, too, was deliberate, because Yagyuu was, by now, well aware that his direct gaze sent sparks dancing through Masaharu’s blood at times like this.

Yagyuu’s other hand trailed down the inside of Masaharu’s thigh, teased lightly between his legs, swept up his chest and back down, and Masaharu was distracted from the idea of what Yagyuu was doing, left only with the feeling. That feeling became heated, as Yagyuu’s fingers caressed him, stroked deep into him, until even the ice of Yagyuu’s eyes before his seemed to gleam with fire.

And his partner could only be drawing this out from a desire to see Masaharu completely abandoned to his touch, because he was already arching into those fingers, inviting the tingling, electric touch deeper, breathing in soft, pleading sighs as strange, tense pleasure wrapped around the base of his spine like a climbing vine. Masaharu released a choked half laugh when Yagyuu finally bent down to him and kissed a delicate line up the tendon of his neck, drawing his hand back. So precise, his partner, so deliberate, even in release. It was Masaharu who was the wild one, but so rarely. So rarely did he give over his own control this completely. Yagyuu’s mouth on his spoke of understanding that gift, and that, even more than Yagyuu’s hands on him, washed shivers through Masaharu, melted him back against the sheets, opened him to the pressure of Yagyuu pushing into him.

It stretched him to the edge of pain, but never quite over. It was, perfectly, everything he desired of his partner, every reason he pressed Yagyuu to let himself go, the extremity of sensation that could have been destruction but, to him, was not. Masaharu cried out, voice strained, as his partner began to move, sinking himself under the shock of this heat, barely aware of his hands closed hard on Yagyuu’s arms. The soft, heavy pleasure of Yagyuu’s hand stroking him slipped around the edges of sensation, twined itself into the harsher heat, and Masaharu clung to the constant of his partner’s eyes on him as his body tensed, tensed, and released, waves wrenching muscle and nerve, and fire sweeping him, dropping him down, dazed, panting.

When Yagyuu came to rest beside him, they simply breathed together for a time.

Yagyuu stirred first, pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“_Entirely_ my pleasure,” Masaharu assured him, voice husky. He lifted a heavy hand to brush back Yagyuu’s wonderfully mussed hair.

Heavy…

His eyes focused on what he was actually seeing, and Masaharu abruptly collapsed on Yagyuu’s shoulder, howling with laughter. His partner held him, obliging if a bit bemused.

“I understand that it’s usual to have some reaction to one’s first experience of this sort,” he commented, “but I hadn’t heard that hysterical mirth was one of the common choices.”

“We didn’t…” Masaharu gasped, “we didn’t take off… the wrist weights…!” He dissolved into cackles again.

Yagyuu’s rare, open laugh joined his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Regionals, the team pulls out all the stops.

As they started into Regionals, the rumor trickled down from Sanada to the rest of the team. Yukimura was considering surgery.

“Surgery?” Yagyuu asked, sharply. “For Guillain-Barre?”

“It is still fairly experimental,” Yanagi admitted, slowly. “But his physical therapist recommended it, as an alternative, she said, to Seiichi hurting himself by pressing his rehabilitation too quickly.”

Masaharu didn’t know about the others, but he’d had to catch Yukimura from falling more than once, while spotting for his “light” practices, and had to carry him back inside twice. He’d watched the frustration his captain could keep out of his voice but couldn’t keep out of his eyes, and shuddered to think what it must be like. For someone who had been in superb control of his body all his life, to suddenly find it unresponsive… well, it made Masaharu a bit more understanding with Sanada’s temper and brooding moods.

That therapist definitely had Yukimura’s number, he thought.

“If it succeeds, this would bypass much of the necessity for rehabilitation therapy, as much as ninety percent” Yanagi concluded.

“Is it dangerous?” Marui wanted to know.

Yanagi was silent for an ominous moment, before he sighed.

“No surgery is one hundred percent safe. In this case, though, the primary danger is not from the procedure itself. The problem is that the fact of the surgery, the new insult to the body, and the spike in immune reaction that follows, can trigger a relapse.”

Double or nothing. Masaharu held that thought against the memory of Yukimura’s eyes.

“He’ll do it,” Yagyuu voiced Masaharu’s thought.

“It’s still undecided,” Yanagi cautioned, but there was little force behind it. He had seen it, too, Masaharu knew; the two who were closest to Yukimura could hardly help but see it.

* * *

When Fudoumine took Yamabuki in the second round, Yanagi and Sanada were sure enough of what it would mean to set the final lineups.

“Seigaku is the true threat,” Yanagi told them, “they’ve put together a very strong team this year, and most of our preparation will be geared toward meeting them. I have little doubt we will; Midoriyama won’t stand against them, and, while Rokkaku will likely give them a fight, I judge Seigaku the stronger. That does not mean that Fudoumine is negligible. Tachibana Kippei is a very strong player, and their team discipline appears to be extremely tight.”

“They also,” Sanada put in, “have a habit of front-loading their line-up when they have a strong opponent. Tachibana himself will almost certainly be in Singles Three; that was how they pulled the rug out from under Hyoutei. I will take Singles Three, to meet him for this match.”

“Let me.”

Everyone looked around to see Akaya sprawled on a bench, looking fixedly at Sanada.

“You got the last two fun ones, Sanada-fukubuchou,” he said, with a crooked smile, “let me have this one.”

“Will you listen to the mouth on him,” Masaharu snorted, swatting Akaya lightly. Akaya pouted at him, and Masaharu shook his head. While Akaya still acted a lot like a totally mannerless kitten with the team, his series of effortless wins this season had given him an extremely contemptuous attitude toward any other players.

“Actually,” Yanagi mused, “there could be some benefits to that.”

Sanada cocked an eyebrow at him.

“For one, a real challenge will be good for Akaya,” Yanagi pointed out, adding a quelling look as Akaya grinned. “For another, it would leave you and I free to take one of the doubles slots. I expect them to field Ibu and Kamio as a pair against us, and while I have little doubt any of our doubles combinations could take them, it would be well to be sure.”

“And who, against their other doubles pair?”

“Jackal and Yagyuu, I think.”

Masaharu wasn’t the only one blinking at that suggestion. The other pair must be power players. Sanada nodded.

“Very well. We’ll return to our usual line-up against Seigaku, so don’t get too distracted.”

* * *

Masaharu thought Yanagi worried too much. Or, perhaps, worried about the wrong things. Fudoumine was really fairly easy. The only true challenge was Tachibana himself, who had managed to trigger Akaya’s rage, and became the proxy target for all the anger and uncertainty and fear Akaya had to deal with this year. Masaharu was actually quite impressed with the man; he’d managed to keep Akaya from injuring him too critically. Fudoumine would be back around for Nationals.

The one Masaharu was increasingly worried about was Sanada.

This had not been a good year for anyone, and Yukimura’s illness, his long recovery, and his dangerous choice had driven down on their vice-captain harder than anyone else. It had compressed and darkened him, as if coal were being squeezed into iron instead of diamond. Masaharu didn’t think he would snap, that wasn’t in Sanada’s nature; but that didn’t make his stress and pain any the less. When they found out that Yukimura’s surgeon could only schedule him in the same day that his team would play Seigaku in the final round of Regionals, it was really just the icing on the cake. And when their headstrong little Akaya managed to get himself into a match with Seigaku’s Echizen Ryouma _and lost_, Sanada was finally infuriated enough to strike members of his team.

Masaharu admitted to a certain desire to throttle Akaya, himself. Just a little bit.

They all spent the last few days before Finals regrouping, planning. He and Yagyuu expected to come up against Seigaku’s “Golden Pair”, which might easily turn into a competition of coordination. They needed tactics to set those two off their stride.

The idea that wended its way into Masaharu’s thoughts made him smile, probably not very pleasantly. If they pulled it off, and there was no real reason they shouldn’t, it would do what they needed it to. And even better, from Masaharu’s point of view, it would allow his partner to blow off some of the stress he had been accumulating. He didn’t show it the way Sanada did, but that didn’t make it any less dangerous.

“Yagyuu,” he murmured, as they packed up, “do you remember that trick the two of us pulled last year?”

Yagyuu’s hands paused. “Yes.”

“It could be… useful, here,” Masaharu suggested.

“Mmm,” Yagyuu tipped his head to regard his partner. “The shock, and then the increase in power. Yes, that could be effective.”

They shared a thin smile.

* * *

Yanagi had been right, Masaharu decided, adjusting the glasses he wore. Seigaku could be dangerous. Not enough to beat them, in all likelihood, but enough that he wasn’t surprised by Sanada’s order to play without the wrist weights. Yagyuu, of course, disregarded that, the better to hold his profile to Masaharu’s. Just their luck that Sanada noticed.

When ‘Niou’ snarled at him, startled suspicion flared in their vice-captain’s eyes. Masaharu didn’t worry much about that; their team knew enough to keep their mouths shut. He’d been more worried that Yagyuu, released by wearing his partner’s persona, would do more than snarl.

As the set got going, and Masaharu sank himself into his partner’s place, observing, tallying, he spared a moment to be pleased he had always played such an unpredictable game. It meant there was little chance anyone not of their own team would realize that the way ‘Niou’ was manipulating Kikumaru depended on an absolute awareness of his partner’s position and moves that was characteristic of Yagyuu. Not that it _all_ went one way, of course. He heard what his partner was, silently, asking him to do, and shrugged to himself. If that was what Yagyuu’s heart desired, well, it was certainly one way to end the set quickly. He returned hard and fast, watched Yagyuu place Kikumaru in the ball’s path, watched their opponent fall.

The taunting repetition of Kikumaru’s tag line was more vicious than Yagyuu usually let himself be, even when he let himself go. Masaharu was pleased that his partner had gotten this chance to express himself; who knew what might have happened if he’d bottled it up much longer.

Nevertheless, he was also pleased when Kikumaru recovered. Masaharu found it boring when targets just rolled over and died right away. Since he was being ‘Yagyuu’, he allowed himself to speak his complimentary thought aloud. The Seigaku pair got their second wind, and started pressing back, and Masaharu decided it was time to play their trump card.

Time to call his partner back.

The injunction to “play seriously”, to play as himself, was met with a glare, but Yagyuu finally gave over and pulled out his specialty shot at full strength. It was clear to Masaharu that his partner didn’t particularly want to take up his own, more circumscribed, identity again; he was distinctly grumpy about it. Masaharu sighed to himself. Clearly, they needed to have another conversation about the lack of conflict between politeness and grinding opponents to jelly.

The expressions on the faces of the Seigaku pair were everything he might have hoped for, though.

And, as planned, they never did quite recover their rhythm. It wasn’t an effortless match, but it was a good, solid win, and Masaharu was happy with all aspects of it. All the moreso when he and Yagyuu returned to the benches, and he felt, brushing against his partner’s shoulder, that a good deal of his tension had drained off.

Doubles handed off to singles, and Masaharu sat back to enjoy the last game.

Only it wasn’t.

He had to admit to being deeply impressed with Inui Sadaharu. To give the appearance of wildness, always a lesser threat to a player like Yanagi, in order to set such a magnificent psychological trap definitely earned Masaharu’s respect. For all that Inui looked like the perfect straight-man, Masaharu decided that here was another who deserved the title of Trickster.

That did not make the delay any easier to handle.

Nor did it make Yanagi’s gesture of allegiance to Sanada’s brutal focus, offering himself to the violence Sanada had increasingly used to drive his club and his team, any less painful to watch. Masaharu, for one, was relieved when Akaya intervened. Relieved, if not surprised, because anyone with eyes could see the way Akaya softened whenever he watched The Great Three.

Akaya could be very predictable in some ways.

Masaharu watched him driving Fuji to hit Akaya’s trigger, releasing him. Watched, impressed, as Fuji pressed on despite what would normally be a completely incapacitating injury. Watched, with a bright shock of excitement, as Akaya’s eyes cleared.

Watched Sanada’s involvement with the match. Watched him smile, in spite of Akaya’s loss, when he collected Akaya’s unconscious form from Fuji and brought him back to his team. Yep, Sanada definitely had a soft spot for insane drive and ambition.

Masaharu thought they were all just a little on edge, watching Sanada play an unknown quantity. He knew for a fact that they were all stunned, watching Sanada lose, especially considering the come-back Wonder Boy had had to make. Masaharu briefly considered the possibility that the kid wasn’t human.

The team looked at each other, a little bewildered. It was the first time this team of theirs had lost. The first time in _sixteen years_ that Rikkai had failed to be first at Regionals. What now? Even the lax set of his partner’s shoulders, the serenity in Akaya’s eyes and, curiously enough, in Sanada’s as well, didn’t quite manage to distract Masaharu from the question he was positive was echoing through everyone’s heads.

How were they supposed to tell their captain about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mildly disgusted* The surgery mentioned in here has no basis in medical reality. While some of the therapies used to treat the critical stages of Guillain-Barre involve big needles, none of them that I have been able to discover involve invasive surgery. Most certainly none of them hold out any promise of repairing the damaged nerve-sheathes, which would be necessary for such a dramatic recovery of strength as Yukimura had. Canon, however, dictates a surgical procedure, so I did the best I could. My apologies for any egregiously bad science.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team brings the results to their captain.

“I will go in first, and explain,” Sanada said, firmly.

Waiting through Yukimura’s surgery and post-operative evaluation had squelched all fears and uncertainties save the ones that related directly to their captain’s health. The news that he was well, and even expected to be strong again, soon, while joyful and welcome, had allowed smaller concerns to resurface. Sanada, in particular, was almost back to his usual, dour, stubborn, pig-headed self.

“It wasn’t just your loss,” Akaya said, softly, head bowed. Masaharu thought his double loss had shaken him pretty badly. Yagyuu thought it was more his strange awakening during his tournament match. Whatever it was, it snapped Sanada, at least temporarily, out of his self-flagellation. He took Akaya by the shoulder and shook him a little.

“Enough, Akaya,” he said, more gently. “You drove yourself well past your limits, all the way to collapse. There was no more you could have done. And if this had never come to you,” he paused, seeming to search for words, “your game would never have become real. Honorable losses are simply an invitation to win next time.”

Masaharu straightened from his slouch against the wall, and exchanged a surprised look with Yagyuu. He had heard Sanada say broadly similar things before, but never quite so bluntly, and certainly not any time this year. Apparently, Akaya wasn’t the only one who had gotten his attitude realigned by shock.

Akaya looked up, gaze solemn. “Yours, too, then. Sanada-fukubuchou,” he stated.

Sanada blinked, opened his mouth, and closed it again. A slightly unwilling smile took over his face, and he ruffled Akaya’s hair. “You’ll be a good captain, next year,” he said, a touch ruefully. Akaya’s ears turned rather red, and he lowered his eyes. Chuckles ran among them all.

“We are a team,” Yagyuu pointed out. “We win or lose as a team. It’s only right that we all be present.”

Sanada finally capitulated with a wordless grunt and turned to lead them down the hall to their captain’s room. They all filed in and arranged themselves around the bed Yukimura reclined in, looking a bit wan, but brighter of eye than he had for some time. Sanada stepped forward, and Masaharu could see his shoulders brace.

“Yukimura,” he started, low, “I have to ask your forgiveness.”

Yukimura tilted his head with a small smile. “What, for running late? I didn’t say so, but I thought you probably would.”

Masaharu winced, and caught Marui with a similar expression out of the corner of his eye.

“No,” Sanada said, struggling a little, now. “Yukimura,” he took a deep breath, “we lost. My… our promise to you is broken. Forgive me.” He looked aside, unable to hold their captain’s eye.

Yukimura looked at him for a long moment, and swept his gaze over the rest of the team as well. They shifted under it, none of them able to lift their eyes. Masaharu nibbled on his lower lip. Yukimura didn’t hold Masaharu’s soul in his hand, the way he did Yagyuu’s or Kirihara’s. Or, for that matter, Sanada’s and Yanagi’s. But Masaharu, who respected very little, respected his captain’s strength and insight. Having failed his trust made Masaharu squirm. If he felt like this, he was half surprised that Sanada wasn’t bowed to the floor.

“Did you play your best?” Yukimura asked, at last.

“Yes,” Sanada answered, sure of that, though Masaharu also heard an edge of helplessness in it, as if he wasn’t sure how both things could be true. Yukimura raised a hand to close over Sanada’s.

“Then there is no shame in losing. You gave everything to this match, even when I was not there to make sure of it. I’m proud of you. All of you.” His eyes moved over his team again, before coming back to rest on Sanada, and the absolution of his acceptance felt like a weight lifted. Everyone breathed again, and Masaharu observed spines straightening all over the room. Except for Sanada, who couldn’t have gotten his any straighter without the help of a rack; he was slumping to a more normal, human posture.

Yukimura tugged on Sanada. “Steal some chairs, and sit down and tell me about it.”

Masaharu slipped out with a grin, only to hear Yukimura’s laughing voice send Yagyuu after him. Yagyuu, the spoil-sport, smiled politely at a passing nurse and extracted extra chairs with ease. Masaharu mock-sulked at his captain when they returned, only be be laughed at again.

“Everyone tells me that the both of you have already had your fun, Niou. Surely you can skip terrorizing the hospital just for today.”

“Just for you,” Masaharu agreed, trying not to grin like an idiot.

They took turns, telling each other’s stories, and Yukimura soothed his singles players when those accounts brought up fresh anxieties.

“…actually made Jackal-senpai sweat, until Marui-senpai decided to show off again.” _Thwap!_ “Ow!”

“Yagyuu was in a fine taking; _exactly_ like Niou in a really foul mood, except he ignores Sanada when he’s pissed off…”

“…really nailed the other player. That was vicious, Yagyuu-senpai.”

“Do you really think you have room to talk, Akaya-kun?”

“…and don’t turn your back on that data specialist of theirs; he’s sneaky.”

“And considering the source…”

“It was interesting that Inui himself thought the result of the match came down to chance.”

“Do you wish to play him again, Renji?” Yukimura interjected. Yanagi looked down at his hands, obscuring the tilted smile on his face.

“I think so, yes,” he said, at length. Yukimura touched his wrist, and nodded firmly when he looked up. Yanagi’s smile un-tilted, and he nodded back. Masaharu decided, as the chatter picked up again, that Yukimura was pleased that Yanagi refused to back away from this challenge.

“…Akaya went completely around the bend,” Marui concluded his tale of Singles Two.

“Fine for you to say,” Akaya grumbled, “I barely remember a thing about it. Just… it was just…” he trailed off, uncertainly.

Yukimura held his eyes. “You can tell me later,” he offered, gently. Akaya nodded, biting his lip.

“And that _kid_…!”

“He paid for it pretty hard, though.”

“Still…”

“He was,” Sanada paused, looking grim, “unexpected.”

“Someone like that is difficult to calculate or account for,” Yagyuu noted.

“That doesn’t make losing to him any more acceptable,” Sanada insisted. Yukimura sighed.

“Sanada,” he rapped out, the bite of command that none of them had heard in too long back in his voice, “you know there’s more to it than that. Have you completely forgotten what I said on this subject last time?”

Sanada, Masaharu was intrigued to note, glanced sidelong at Akaya. A slight flush surfaced along his cheekbones. Was that where that little bit of advice in the hall had come from?

“I remember,” he murmured.

“Good,” Yukimura stated, definitely.

Finally, a nurse came to chase them out, saying that it was time for Yukimura-kun to rest.

“I should be released in a few days,” he told them, happiness coloring his face, “I’ll be back soon.”

“We’ll be waiting for you,” Sanada answered. “It will be good to have you back again.”

* * *

The team bounced or strolled or stalked their way home, according to personality, breaking off toward their houses once they got back to their own neighborhood. As Masaharu and Yagyuu reached their turn-offs, Yagyuu paused, turning very slightly toward Masaharu.

He was getting better, since Yukimura pointed it out, at reading these little incitements for what they were. Masaharu gave his partner a half smile, and asked, “Mind some company for a while?”

“It would be welcome,” Yagyuu answered, cool as if he hadn’t just silently asked for some. Masaharu ran a hand through his hair, laughing to himself at the two of them.

While he’d really had something a little more vigorous in mind, and suspected his partner had as well, when he nudged Yagyuu onto his bed and followed him down they somehow stopped there. Lying, wrapped around each other, almost fully clothed, they simply held on and breathed together, watching the sunlight from the window creep off the bed and onto the floor.

“Is it over, do you think?” Yagyuu asked, at last, barely whispering in the silence. He didn’t protest when Masaharu twined a hand into his hair, drawing his head down to Masaharu’s shoulder.

“This part is, yes,” Masaharu answered, looking up at the ceiling. “I think Sanada will calm down again, some. And Akaya, too, long enough for Yukimura to take him back in hand. And you?”

Yagyuu shivered, and his arms tightened around Masaharu. Masaharu didn’t normally ask such things so bluntly, but, then, normally he didn’t have to. He honestly wasn’t sure how stressed or relieved or, possibly, over the edge his partner was right now.

“He’s coming back.” Yagyuu’s whisper was harsher, choked. “That’s enough.”

Masaharu tightened his hold in return. “You know, it’s a good thing I’m not the jealous type,” he said, against his partner’s temple. Yagyuu laughed, at that.

“Of course you are,” he contradicted, firmly. “Our teammates are the only people you’re willing to share me with. The last time anyone else so much as touched my arm, if I recall correctly, you made everyone think he was challenging Sanada one on one; he could barely pick up his racquet the next day.”

“He had it coming,” Masaharu growled. Yagyuu raised his head and looked down at him.

“Case in point,” he noted rather dryly.

“Mutual monopoly,” Masaharu shrugged. “It’s only fair.” Yagyuu’s eyes sharpened.

“Do I have a monopoly on you?” he asked, softly.

“I thought that was obvious,” Masaharu told him, raising his brows. “It isn’t as if I play tricks for anyone’s benefit but my own and yours.”

“Only you,” Yagyuu chuckled, “would measure it by such a standard, Niou.”

Masaharu made a pleased sound, to hear his bare name in his partner’s mouth, and an even more pleased one when Yagyuu leaned down and kissed him, long and close.

* * *

The day Yukimura returned, he was almost mobbed by his delighted club until Sanada barked for everyone to get back to work and the ingrained habit of dangerous months sent them all scattering out of Sanada’s path. Yukimura’s brows lifted a bit, at that, and, when Sanada avoided his gaze, his eyes narrowed. But he seemed willing to set it aside for the time being.

Masaharu reflected, a touch smugly, that he would not wish to be Sanada at any time in the near future. Not, of course, that he ever had wished to be someone so utterly humorless. Casting an eye over the team, he catalogued Jackal as relieved and Marui as gleeful. Not much surprise on that second; Yukimura was generally indulgent of Marui’s histrionics as long as they didn’t interfere with his playing. Sanada was apprehensive, in his own iron-faced way, while Yanagi seemed… exasperated? Now that was unusual. Akaya, predictably, was floating somewhere around cloud nine, and Yagyuu was quietly, subtly glowing. Masaharu grinned.

“Hey,” he nudged his partner, “want to ask Yukimura and Yanagi for a match?”

“If Yukimura-san has no specific plans for the team, today,” Yagyuu agreed, smiling faintly.

Feeling his partner’s glittering, charged presence reach out to fold around him, as they fought to counter the other pair’s combination, Masaharu could barely keep from laughing out loud. Yukimura was back. They were all back, released from their fear and agitation and distraction, back to the place they belonged. Now they could face Seigaku’s challenge properly.

When they took their first game from Yukimura and Yanagi, Masaharu and his partner shared an identical, gleaming smile.

Yes. Everyone was back where they belonged.

**End**


End file.
